It's All Fun In Games Until Somebody Falls In Love
by XxReni-chanxX
Summary: Soul never thought he would like a boy...and Kid is trying to make his feelings for Soul less obvious. It may all work out until somebody tries to ruin it.  SoulxKid Warning:Language and Yaoi
1. Soul's Revelation

A/N- This is my first ever FanFic and I am so excited to be publishing it! :D I know there aren't a lot of SoulxKid fics out there so I took it upon my self to write my first fic on them! :3 (They were just to cute to resist!)

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

~Enjoy:D

Chapter 1

~Soul's Point of View~

"Ah school is so not cool," he mumbled as he trudged up the steps of the DWMA and headed to his classroom. 'Huh I wonder why Maka isn't with me…we always walk to school together…And now that I think about it I don't even remember waking up and arriving at the school.' These suspicious thoughts wandered through his mind making him completely oblivious to anything around him. Right on cue he tripped on the last step and collided with some solid object causing both to topple to the floor. "That was not cool," the albino groaned shaking his head while pushing himself up off the ground. 'What the hell is this squishy thing underneath me' he pondered.

Hastily looking down Soul realized that that "squishy object" was none other than Death the Kid. Observing the boy closer he realized that the young reaper had a light blush dusted across his face. Soul couldn't help but be somewhat mesmerized by the shinigama below him. 'Hey, since when did Kid start to look so…cute? Hold on wait a second I did NOT just think that kid was cute. Oh no…no no no! I cannot be gay, cool guys aren't gay…or are they?' Another problem hit Soul like a ton of bricks. 'Shit…am I getting turned on by this?' Taking a nervous glance down Soul confirmed his fear. Heat was pooling down low in his abdomen and he had an obvious bulge in his pants.

'Shit shit shit shit SHIT! What if he notices! I'm so dead if Kid notices this!" While caught up in his mental battle of "If I am getting a boner from this does that make me gay?" the young reaper beneath him coughed gently to grab the scythe's attention. "What?" he replied quickly, slightly ticked do to the fact that Kid had interrupted his train of thought.

"Um…well Soul could you…oh; I don't know…STOP STRADDLING ME AND GET THE HELL OFF! I mean really you are throwing off all of my symmetry! I'm going to be asymmetrical, and if I'm asymmetrical then that makes me- wait a second! What is that?" Soul knew exactly what he was referring to as "that". He just realized that his erection was prodding at Kid's inner thigh. 'Shit' Soul had no idea as to what to say so he settled with the most likely un-cool thing to say "What's what? I have noooo idea what you are talking about." His eyes quickly shifted to the left so that he could avoid Kid's piercing intricate, yellow eyes. To make matters worse a heavy blush quickly manifested his face, making it as bright as a tomato. He thought about just making a run for it, but shot the idea down when he realized that Kid would defiantly notice his hard on. He figured it would just be best to stay as still as possible and hope that Kid didn't further investigate the situation. 'I at least have a slight chance this way, but man he is going to flip if he finds out!' Soul thought, panicking as seconds of awkward silence ticked by.

To his disdain Kid began to prop himself up onto his elbows so that he could get a better view of whatever was digging into his upper left thigh. Soul grimly waited for his reaction when the meister located the prodding object. Kid's golden eyes widened then bulged out of his head slightly as his gaze locked onto the "problem." A slight gasp escaped Kid's throat and the only thought to come to Soul's mind was 'Yep, he totally saw it…I am no longer going to be a cool guy.' The weapon noticed the deep crimson blush that was covering all of Death's face as he just continued to stare at that one spot on Soul.

Kid managed to stutter one sentence "A-are you getting hard from t-this?" If possible Soul's face turned an even deeper shade of red than before. Coughing into his fist Soul desperately tried to come up with an excuse. 'What do I do? What do I do? Think Soul think how are you going to get out of this? Wait what if-'Before he could finish his thought, though, Kid hooked his arms around his neck and pulled his head down towards his so that Soul's right ear was right by Kid's mouth. The blush on Soul began to spread from his face down his neck and suddenly it felt like he was suffocating in all his clothes it was so hot.

"Because I think it's kind of sexy," Kid whispered sensually into his ear before pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss that was all tongue. After recovering from the initial shock of being kissed by kid Soul started to kiss back. Their tongues seemed to do a sort of tango as they danced around each other in a fight for dominance. Soul one and smirked slightly into the kiss as he thought to himself 'Of course.' When the need for oxygen became too great they both pulled apart with flushed faces. He could feel Kid's light pants against his lips and leaned in again to place a gentle kiss on Kid's lips. This time there was no tongue. Pulling away for the second time he gazed at the boy pinned beneath him. Kid had a beautiful blush staining his pale cheeks and was continuously panting. His eyes were half lidded and filled with love and lust as he gazed at Soul through half lidded eyes. Soul couldn't tare his eyes away from the sight before him, and just seeing Kid like this sent perverted thoughts through his mind. With those thoughts in mind his erection seemed to harden even more, and for the first time he noticed the bulge that was pocking into his leg.

Natural instinct took over and Soul began grinding his hips against the young reaper's causing friction for both of them. A moan escaped Kid's lips as he rubbed their erections together. "Oh Soul faster~" Kid moaned making Soul increase his speed and thrust harder. Soul was loving the noises that were coming out of Kid's mouth and leaned down to kiss Kid's neck. The boy beneath him shuddered slightly at the unexpected contact. Tracing of lines up and down Kid's neck he finally settled on Kid's collarbone, and started lightly sucking and nipping at it. He pulled away to admire his work and was satisfied with the bright red hickey that now marked that Kid was his. Kid's panting became harder as Soul rubbed against him even harder. The weapon pulled the meister into another deep kiss. His lips gently traced Kid's lower lip asking for entrance. Kid willingly parted his mouth to let the tongue enter his mouth. Soul explored the wet cavern and began playing with Kid's tongue.

After a while Kid pulled back to fill his lungs with air again. After getting enough oxygen in his lungs Kid opened his mouth to say something. All that Soul heard though was "Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Soul Get Your Ass Out Of Bed And Turn Off That Damned Alarm!"

All that he could manage to say after that was "Huh? Wait what?" before he opened his eyes only to realize that it was all just a dream. Rubbing his eyes Soul slowly adjusted to the bright light that filled his bedroom from he window. When his vision cleared he noticed Maka glaring at him while standing over him in her pajamas...holding a book. "Fuck me" was all he Soul managed to say before he hear her yell "MAKA-CHOP!" as the book collided with his head. "Damn Maka what was that for?" he grumbled as he rubbed the newfound bump on his head, courtesy of Maka.

"We're going to be late if you don't get up NOW and get ready!" And with that she stalked out of the room slamming the door shut behind her. Falling back onto his bed the dream he previously had began to swarm his mind and everything came back to him. He looked down and saw that the hard on he had in his dream happened to be real. "Ah Shit…" the weapon growled before dragging himself out of the bed to go take a shower and prepare for school.

Soul quietly laughed to himself as he realized that he had already learned three things already today. One he was most likely gay, do to the dream he just had and his reaction to it. Two he was totally going to hook up with Death the Kid. And three when he does hook up with Kid he would totally be the seme.

A/N- So I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first fic as I said before so you know it probably isn't my best writing, but comments and critic are welcomed with open arms. :D So I basically have the layout for the plot, but if you have any ideas or suggestions for random little scenes that you would like to see in the story (that wouldn't really conflict with the plot) I am totally open for suggestions. Just send me a message or just leave a comment with the suggestion. Thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up in like one or two days!~ Hope you enjoy it!:3

XxReni-chanxX


	2. Kid's Feelings

**A/N- Dum-da-da-daaaa~ here is chapter 2 of my epic love story between SoulxKid! I'm still adjusting to publishing stories on here, but I think I almost have the hang of it! :D Okay so as you may have noticed in my last chapter instead of putting shimigami I put shimigama… *does face palm* Until I get a chance to fix it, it's going to stay that way though…so deal with it:P Oh and I also may have forgot to put the disclaimer on there, so I guess I'll say it now…I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE ANIME! If I did do you really think I would be writing a fanfic?XD**

**I would like to personally thank ****Kara Black**** for being the first to comment on my first story! :D Thank you so much Kara-Chan you don't know how happy that comment made me! (: Okay I think I've talked enough so lets get back to the story~**

Chapter 2

~Kid's Point of View~

'Why did I have to be born gay? Much less, like the straightest guy here? I mean it would be more likely for Black*Star to be gay, and he's Black*Star for crying out loud!' the young reaper thought to himself miserably. With that said I took a shy glance at my crush…Soul. 'It's impossible to be straight with a guy like Soul attending this school though...' I sighed at this realization. Even though Soul was one of the most asymmetrical people at the DWMA I couldn't help but love it about him. Something about the scythe's crimson eyes that contrasted with his silver hair really turns me on.

Although I can't really recall the exact date that I started to have feelings for Soul, probably since we came to the academy…even though he couldn't beat me he defiantly had skill. Maybe it was the fact that he was funny or maybe how nice he could be, but a few months after we met and fought I began to feel weird when I was around the weapon. It was like I was scared to embarrass myself or something around him, and then the dreams started to occur. At first they were innocent little dreams like a hug and a kiss or two (nothing bad), but then they got worse (and I mean A LOT worse) and I began dreaming about inappropriate 'things' he would do to me. I sat there at my desk with my head propped up by my fist and I began to reminisce about my latest dream with Soul…

~Kid's Dream~ (This will be in third person)

Kid was sitting alone in the vast classroom occupying him self with a new book he had happened upon in the library, The Hunger Games. The shinigami flipped through the pages lazily as his fingers drummed against the mahogany desk beneath him. Kid had all his concentration on the story when suddenly he felt a strong, tan arm snake around his waste from the left, while the other arm plucked the book out of his hand and carelessly threw it across the room. The meister began to protest, but the words died in his throat as he felt soft lips begin to kiss down his neck.

A sensual moan escaped his lips when the mysterious figure behind him began to nibble on his left ear. The lips soon stopped their ministrations and whispered huskily in to the young reaper's ear "Kid…" Kid went rigid when he heard his name and recognized it right off the bat. It was none other than Soul.

Soul didn't even get a chance to finish what he was going to say into the boy's ear when Kid stuttered out "S-soul…w-what so you want?"

"You Kid…I need you." He replied in a seductive yet hoarse voice.

Kid could barely control his excitement when Soul whispered those words in his ear and immediately replied back softly with "I need you to Soul…," while Soul began to kiss and suck on his neck again. Kid had to bite his lip to suppress the moan that fought so hard to escape his lips.

"Ah-ah-ah Kid, don't try to hide your delicious moans from me," the weapon whispered playfully against Kid's neck. After that statement the shinigami couldn't hold it back any longer and let out a long moan. The lips left Kid's neck and the arms let go of the boy. Kid couldn't help but whimper slightly at the loss of this sensational contact. As soon as the hands left the body they came right back only to move one underneath his legs and the under his arm and behind his back to pick him up bridal style. A rosy blush spread across Kid's cheeks when he realized that Soul was holding him like a girl. He looked up at Soul to protest this position but when he did he was met with smooth lips pressing against his mouth.

"Mph" the boy said into the kiss, shocked by how sudden it was. Kid melted into the kiss though as Soul began to move his lips against his. They parted for air and gazed into each others eyes lovingly. Kid blushed and looked up at his crush through his long dark eyelashes, before he mumbled out "Soul?"

"Yes my love?" Soul replied back gazing fondly at the adorable boy beneath him. Kid's heart skipped a beat when he heard Soul speak those words and he felt like he was going to melt from the way that Soul was looking at him. After a good five minutes of just staring at the boy protectively holding him he managed to stutter "I-I love y-you."

Kid carefully analyzed the boy's face trying to get a reaction out of him. What he wasn't expecting was for Soul to lean down and slam his lips against Kid's. Kid felt Soul trace his lower lip with his tongue telling it to grant him access. Kid was all to happy to comply, but as he opened his mouth and the tongue slipped in everything went black…

~End of Kid's Dream~

…I snapped back into reality when I felt an odd sensation down below. I immediately froze when I registered what exactly that 'burning feeling' was. I was looking straight ahead and my eyes widened as I felt my self get a little harder. I slowly brought my self to look down so that I could confirm my suspicions. My eyes widened to the size of saucers as I realized just how noticeable my problem was. I just continued to stare at my cock with shock stamped on my face when I sensed a pair of eyes on me. 'Oh crap, please don't let them notice this!' I mentally begged. I shyly glanced to my left to see who was starring and I nearly had a heart attach when I realized it was Soul.

'Okay well he isn't looking down so maybe he hasn't noticed.' He was looking at my face with concern, and it made me melt a little to see that he was worried. He mouthed to me "Are you ok? You seem worried." I sighed in relief when I realized that he hadn't noticed it which shall not be named. I shook my head up and down indicating that everything was fine I reverted my gaze back at the board. Soul gaze me one final worried look before he placed his head back on his hand and gazed at the bored with a blank expression. I tried to ignore my issue and focus on the lesson but eventually it started to hurt. 'I have to get rid of this thing! Think Kid there has to be some excuse for you to leave class without anyone questioning you about it later.' I mentally slapped myself when I came up with the perfect excuse. 'Why didn't I think of this sooner? I'm such an idiot!' Slamming my hands on the table in front of me I stood up and blurted out "I think one of the paintings in my house is 1 centimeter to the right to much!"

With that I scooped up my bag and books and made a mad dash for the door. But of course, while I was sprinting out of the room I made sure to cover my obvious little 'big' problem up with my bag. 'It pays to have OCD.' I thought to myself joyfully as I made it out the door. 'Not only did I get out of there without any one noticing, but I got out of there with out Soul noticing and that's what counts.' I carefully made my way to the bathroom to relieve myself before lunch started.

~Meanwhile in the Classroom~

Nobody paid any mind to the young reaper's sudden outburst really, because similar things happened every day. Besides whenever Kid had an OCD attack you did not want to get in his way. Soul knew something was up though. While he was checking to see if Kid was okay in class he noticed that the reaper was discretely covering his crotch with his arm. Soul didn't really think anything of it until he noticed the bulge in Kid's pants when he stood to leave the room. His suspicions were confirmed then and there…Kid had a boner. 'I wonder who it was' Soul thought to himself, secretly hoping Kid was thinking about him.

**A/N: Ok another chapter up! :D Sorry it took so looong to update I just got caught up with school and stuff. I don't think I will be able to update until this weekend though, because I am swamped with school work and tests and such. DX Okay now that we have the feelings of each of the characters established the plot will start to take action. (hurray!) Now that I look at it though I'm starting to think that this story will become M, so in the future if you are looking for it in the T section and can't find it check the M. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will review! *fingers crossed***

**XxReni-ChanxX **


	3. Deathbook

**A/N- Ok here's chapter 3! :D As I have said before I do not own Soul Eater or its amazing characters. And I guess that's it so Enjoy~**

Chapter 3

~Soul's Point of View~

*At Lunch*

Kid awkwardly stumbled into the lunchroom and sat down at our lunch table, with a dazed expression on his face. I nearly questioned his odd behavior when I realized exactly _why_ he would have that expression on his face. A blush found its way onto my face as a vivid image appeared in my head of Kid jacking off in one of the stalls. "Soul, you okay?" The young reaper queried, looking slightly concerned and somewhat nervous. 'Now why would he be-'

"Maka-Chop!"

"Owe! What the hell was that for Maka!" I gingerly rubbed my head while starring daggers at her.

"You were starring at Kid and it was making him uncomfortable, idiot." 'Crap I was staring at him?'

Quickly trying to avert everyone's attention from me I blurted out, "Hey Kid, what was up with you in class today?" 'That was so not cool of me to do…' The shinigami quickly looked down into his lap and twiddled his thumbs as he began to blush. The fact that he was so pale made the blush contrast with his skin so much that it only made it ten times worse for the boy. He laughed nervously before he stuttered out "Um well…I…uh…I had to use the bathroom?" Now everyone was starring at Kid with their heads cocked to the side. Some wore a look of utter confusion while others seemed suspicious. I think they all knew it was something more than having to use the bathroom since most people don't blush when they say they had to pee.

"Kid, I thought you had to fix a painting in your house, not take a leak." Liz stated while starring at him oddly.

"Yeah Kid! What's that about?" Patty shrieked in her overly enthusiastic voice. 'Oh god he's so dead now, and it's my entire fault. I just had to bring it up didn't I? I'm such a douche.'

"So which is it?" Maka stated slyly. "Did you have to use the bathroom or were your OCD senses tingling?" Kid just sat there, mouth agape with a mixture of fear and shock on his face. (Shock because he thought they probably figure it out, and fear because Soul was sitting across from him while this was going on.)

"Guys, Kid probably left to fix a painting in the bathroom," I butted in, trying to save the reaper's ass from total humiliation. I turned to Kid and gave him a look that said just follow along before asked "Right Kid?"

"Uh yeah, that's exactly what I meant!"

"Wait, but there aren't any-" Maka started to say but I cut her off saying "And how would you know what is and isn't in the _boys_ bathroom? Hmm? Are you some kind of pervert Maka?"

"Ah, No! It's just that-"

"Just what?"

"Ugh just forget it! I believe you guys ok?" Kid and I shared relieved looks and everything seemed to go back to normal.

"Hey Soul?"

"What is it now Maka?" I replied lazily.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

~Kid's Point of View~

*After School*

As I trudged home my thoughts kept wandering back to what happened at the lunchroom today. 'Why was Soul backing me up? Unless? He saw IT didn't he? Fuck my life…' Liz and Patty exchanged puzzled expressions as they watched Kid's features go from calm to dread. I noticed that Patty and Liz were giving me worried looks but I decided it was best if I just didn't acknowledge them and and keep walking.

My hand gripped the cool metal of my front door knob. I sighed to myself as I gently pushed down on it. 'What a shity day I've had.' As soon as the door was opened wide enough Patty charged in shouting something about giraffes and headlocks, while Liz pushed past me mumbling something about fixing her nails. Seeing as neither as the activities interested me in the slightest I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. On the way up though I made sure to pull out my pocket sized tape measure and to make sure that every picture was perfectly symmetrical. After triple checking the last one I finally made it up to my room.

When I entered it I carefully set my bag down, picked up my iPod sitting on my desk, and flopped down on my bed. Carefully browsing through my playlists I finally decided on the song I'm Gay by Bowling for Soup. Kind of ironic, right? Satisfied with my song choice I switched my IPod to the locked setting and laid it on my chest. I was perfectly content laying there starring at the ceiling, but a sudden urge to check my Deathbook page hit me. (A/N- I know it's stupid, but it seemed even weirder to put facebookXD)

Sitting up, I leaned over my bed and picked up my onyx black laptop with the shinigami logo plastered all over it. After readjusting myself so that I was comfortable once again on my bed I opened it up and casually pressed the power button. The screen flashed a brilliant white and the system began to slowly boot up.

As soon as I logged on I noticed I had twenty updates. "My god, you can't go half a week without this damned thing!" I grumbled to myself as I began to go through the list.

**A/N- Okay that's another chapter! I should have this updated real soon since I already have the next two chapters written! :D Well I hope this was long enough for you and reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading whether you review or not! :3**

**XxReni-ChanxX **


	4. Even Guys Get Nervous

**A/N - Chapter 4 is here! I had extra time so I decided to type up the next chapter!:3 If all goes well I'll type up and post chapter 5 today too! Keep your fingers crossed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! If I did Soul and Kid would have started making out as soon as they saw each other.**

**Haha okay I'll shut up now and let you guys read. Enjoy~ (wow that enjoy~ thing I say must be as annoying as the disclaimer every chapterXD)**

Chapter 4

~Meanwhile at Soul's House~

I was watching T.V. with Maka when a sudden thought occurred to me. 'I haven't checked my Deathbook page! Now I'm going to have a shit load of updates!' Without saying a word to Maka I sprinted up to my room and sat down at my desk with my computer on it. I jiggled the mouse a little to get the computer to wake up and then proceeded to click on the internet icon on my desktop. When I finally logged on I saw that my updates weren't as bad as they could've been. After scrolling through all my notifications, friend requests from random people that I don't know, and briefly scanning the home page I checked to see if there was anyone cool enough online to talk to.

My heart nearly did a back flip when I saw that Kid was online. I ran the mouse over his name, so I could strike up a conversation with him, but I chickened out last minute and settled for looking at his profile page. Not to mention ALL of his pictures. I know it may seem stalker like of me to do so, but hey everyone's a stalker on Deathbook, even a guy as cool as I.

~Kid's House 3rd Person Point of View~

Just as Kid was about to see who was online Liz and Patty burst through Kid's bedroom door. (Apparently giraffes and nail painting is only entertaining for so long.) Kid, not expecting the sudden intrusion slammed the laptop closed and stared and stared at the twin pistols like a deer caught in headlights. Liz got the wrong idea, because she smirked slyly before innocently saying "Watcha' doing Kid?" Patty chimed in with "Yeah Kid! What are you doing? Can I see? Can I? Can I? Can-"

"Shush Patty!" Liz said sternly to her sister, causing the young girl to put her hands over her own mouth and nod her head like she understood. "Kid, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing on your laptop?"

"Uh nothing…"

"Nothing? Are you sure you're not doing anything? Because by the look on your face I'd say you were watching porn."

"Haha! Yay porn!" Patty cheered. At that a blush made its way from Kid's neck all the way to his ears.

"N-no I am defiantly not watching porno Liz!"

"Well if that's the case then you won't mind us seeing what you're looking at."

"Yeah!" Patty echoed jumping up and down in excitement.

"Liz, Patty, just go away." Without responding to Kid, Liz leaped onto Kid and wrenched the laptop out of Kid's hands. Sadistic thoughts ran through Liz's mind as she wondered what she could make Kid do if he really was watching porn. Better yet though what kind would he watch?

Her expression of excitement quickly turned into the "Excalibur face" when she realized it was just his dumb Deathbook account. "Why are you so sensitive about your Deathbook account Kid?" Liz asked genuinely confused.

"I don't know, it's just I don't want you two snooping around on my account is all."

"Really, that's it? You know you make too big a deal out of little things."

"Whatever Liz, just give me back my laptop before I shinigami-chop you."

~Back at Soul's House/ Soul's Point of View~

'Okay I'm going to do it. I'm going to talk to Kid.' Soul went back to Kid's name and took a deep breath before he double clicked it, opening a chat box. "Urgh…what do I say?" soul groaned. The weapon sat there for a good five minutes he gave up and just typed _hey what's up?_ "That so was not cool," Soul moaned as he did a face palm.

~Back at Kid's House/3rd Person Point of View~

"Ok Kid fine, here's your damn laptop just stop- wait hold on!"

"I swear Liz if you don't give me my-"

"Shhh! Shut up you just got a chat message." At this Kid stopped his bickering and leaned towards Liz to get a look at the screen. The young reaper could defiantly see that someone was chat messaging him, but the glare on the laptop screen obscured his view of the name. Burning with curiosity Kid whined "Liz who is it? I can't see the name!'

'I-it's from Soul. Hey when did you guys become so close?" Kid's head almost exploded, he was so excited. In a rush of words he managed to say "Whatdidhesay?Isitanythinginteresting?WhatshouldI-"

"Patty shut him up!" Liz exclaimed.

"Got it!" Patty replied while she ran up to could with lightning speed and cupped her hand over his mouth, to muffle his rambling. Thankfully the meister got the hint and ceased the incoherent sounds that were coming from his mouth. Cautiously Patty removed her hand from Kid's mouth and lay down on the bed.

"Now that you are quiet I will tell you what it says." Kid nodded his head up and down with pure excitement and happiness. "Okay here goes, Soul said and I quote 'hey what's up?'" Kid began squealing when he heard those words. Patty and Liz exchanged puzzled looks when suddenly it clicked with Liz. "You like him don't you?" Immediately the squeals died in Kid's throat and he paled as he realized his slip up. He knew there was no avoiding the inevitable and whispered "Yes…"

"Ok I see, so then what was that thing at school about, because I know you Kid and the way you were acting told me that it had nothing to do with fixing pictures in the bathroom. Obviously it had to do with your crush on Soul."

Kid looked down and mumbled too lowly for the girls to hear, "I got a boner…"

"What was that Kid? I couldn't hear you." Liz replied.

"Yeah speak louder!" Patty shouted from her spot on the bed.

"I got a boner!" Kid shouted, causing an awkward silence to fill the room. Everyone just sat there until Patty burst out into fits of laughter "Hah! Kid had a boner at school! And it was about Soul!" Liz just laughed along with her, she couldn't say anything anyways since she was laughing to hard.

"Shut up! It is not funny you guys!"

After wiping a tear away Liz responded with "Ok fine we'll stop. Oh by the way what are you going to say to Soul?" Kid's red face turned pale and muttered an 'I don't know.' "Okay well how about you say 'not much just hanging with Liz and Patty' Does that sound good?" Kid blushed lightly and nodded his head up and down. Liz smiled at him softly and quickly typed the response. After she finished she placed the laptop on Kid's lap so that he could see the message before he pressed enter.

While waiting for a response from Soul, the three teens chatted about random things and of course Kid's crush on Soul until they heard a light 'bing'.

"That must be Soul!" Kid shouted in excitement as he picked the laptop up to see the message.

**A/N- Sorry for ending it there it was just getting to long. Okay so you should see an update soon enough. Actually as your reading this I might have already posted the next chapter. (I'm still deciding if I should post all these chapters at once every two days or something.) Okay so hopefully this chapter was good and you will review:3 Thanks for reading!**

**XxReni-ChanxX**


	5. BlackStar and Kid's Talk

**A/N- Okay Chapter 5 is up! I have had so much time today to work on this story and I love it! :D Okay so first off I'd like to dedicate this chapter too ****Kitori-xxx****! *pops open bottle of champagne* Oh wait I can't drink…let's just put that away thenXD Okay no but seriously your comment about the reading these kind of things makes you want to be a gay guy just made my day! Don't worry I have felt the same wayXD Okay anyways I don't own Soul Eater blah, blah, blah…Oh! and Black*Star will be used in this chapter, but he may just be a smidge OCish, because well I need a guy for this part and the next aaannnnddd later on in the story and it would be weird using stein or spirit so deal with it. I'm gonna shut my mouth now and just let you guys enjoy the storyXD**

Chapter 5

~Still at Kid's House/3rd Person Point of View~

Kid's excitement vanished as soon as it appeared. "Oh it's just Black*Star…" With a board expression on his face the duel pistol wielder quickly replied back to Black*Star and then went back to talking with Liz and Patty. After about another minute or two the twin pistols decided to leave and let Kid talk to Soul 'privately' as Liz put it before they quietly departed.

Soul finally replied back to Kid and Kid replied back to him. It went on like this for a while, and the conversation flowed nicely as they talked about many different topics. Such as school, fighting kishins, and just random things two gay teenage boys would talk about in general. Kid had almost (and by almost I mean if you would have asked him who Black*Star is he would reply with "Black who?") completely forgot about Black*Star until the assassin finally messaged him back. "Ugh I don't want to talk to you Black*Star…" Kid mumbled to himself, but he knew that if he wanted to keep up his conversation with Soul then he had to keep talking to Black*Star. Besides if he just ignored Black*Star there was sure to be a fight tomorrow.

~Black*Star and Kid's Conversation~

**Black*Star**: So Kid…who do you like?

**Death the Kid**: Why would I tell you that? And don't you think that's a bit random?

**Black*Star**: Because I am God!

**Death the Kid**: Okay whatever you say Black*Star :P

**Black*Star**: Come on you can tell me! Aren't we friends?

**Death the Kid**: Idk if I want to tell anyone though…ok I'll tell you if you tell me who you like.

**Black*Star**: Not gonna happen, but if you tell me who you like then I could hook you two up. Eh, yeah? *wink wink nudge nudge*

**Death the Kid**: I don't think it would be that easy…I mean it's a boy

**Black*Star**: Psht I already knew it was a boy! I just need to know _who_ it is.

**Death the Kid**: Wait how the hell did you know it was a boy?

**Black*Star**: Uh duh remember I'm the great assassin Black*Star! I know everything! Ehahahahahahaha!

**Death the Kid**: Yeah that's great Black*Star -_-

**Black*Star**: How about you give me some hints and I'll see if I can figure it out.

**Death the Kid**: Idk…

**Black*Star**: Come on, please!

**Death the Kid**: ok…fine I'll do it…

**Black*Star**: Yahoo! Ok go ahead and give me the first hint

**Death the Kid**: ummm ok then… he's a friend of yours

**Black*Star**: Ok…wait I think I know who it is!

**Death the Kid**: WTF! How could you already know who it is already?

**Black*Star**: Hey I said 'I think' not I'm positive. But does this boy happen to have white hair and red eyes by any chance?

**Death the Kid**: maybe…

**Black*Star**: Yahoo! I knew it! You like SoulXD

**Death the Kid**: Shut up Black*Star before I beat the shit out of you!

**Black*Star**: Ok ok chill! I'm gonna find out if he likes you too k?

**Death the Kid**: Wait just don't tell him that I like him, cause I don't want him to know that I like him if he doesn't feel the same way…I'd rather us be friends then him to hate me for liking him…

**Black*Star**: I'm not that stupid Kid I'm not gonna tell him!

**Death the Kid**: I know I just wanted to make sure…after all you can be a little thick headed sometimes :P

**Black*Star**: Hey! I'm going to find out now. I'll message you in a bit ok?

**Death the Kid**: yeah ok…

**Black*Star**: Kid don't worry I'm a big star, I'll get him to confess who he likes! For I am Black*Star the great assassin!

**Death the Kid**: Yeah yeah just hurry up!

**Black*Star**: Ok talk to you in a bit

**Death the Kid**: kay bye… :/

~End of Black*Star and Kid's Conversation~

Kid felt weird about telling Black*Star about his secret crush, but it wasn't regret that he felt it was more like… anticipation maybe? The meister felt that he had a chance now or at least this would let him know for sure if Soul liked him or not. Kid's eyes snapped back to the computer when Soul messaged him back. "At least we can still be friends if it doesn't work out." Kid murmured before he replied back to one of Soul's corny jokes. All the while though he was waiting with baited breath for Black*Star to give him an answer. Black*Star's response could either make Kid the happiest person in the world or completely crush Kid's spirit and send him plummeting into a spiraling pit of depression.

**A/N- Ok so here's another chapter! Sorry if you were looking forward to a conversation between Soul and Kid but this was a necessary thing to put in there. Oh btw the next chapter will be the conversation between Black*Star and SoulXD it should be interesting. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :3**

**XxReni-ChanxX**


	6. BlackStar and Soul's Talk

A/N- Tadaa~ Presenting Chapter Six! Ummm there's not much to say right now except that I don't own Soul Eater! Ok enjoy this next chapter because you're going to have to wait like two days so I can write the chapters and then another day to type it up, so what that's like three days? That's not that bad, hey maybe I'll even get to update sooner *fingers crossed* Okay enjoy this next chapter it's ah interestingXD

Chapter 6

~Soul's House/Soul's Point of View~

It made me nervous that Black*Star kept questioning me about who I liked. 'He never asked these type of questions before, so why now?' I pondered while running a hand through my spiky silver hair. Something was even more suspicious about the questions he was asking. All of them had hints in there that made it seem like he knew he was gay and had a crush on a boy. 'But he can't possible know! Can he?'

~Soul and Black*Stars Conversation~

**Black*Star**: So Soul you like someone at school don't you?

**Soul**: Uh yeah… kind of

**Black*Star**: Oh yeah? So who is it then?

**Soul**: Black*Star we may be best friends but I would never tell a loud mouth like you who I like!

**Black*Star**: Come on you can tell me! After all I am Black*Star the great assassin! (Oh by the way do you like to kiss guys?) Nobody can surpass me! Not even god himself!

**Soul**: Whoa, whoa wait what the fuck is up with that second sentence?

**Black*Star**: What? Nobody can surpass me, not even god himself?

**Soul**: No Black*Star the _other_ second sentence.

**Black*Star**: Oh crap sorry Soul that was meant for Kid. XP I'm talking to him on line. Hahaha sorry!

Reading this comment from Black*Star made Soul burn with rage! 'Why the hell would he be asking Kid if he liked guys?' Soul had to use all the self restraint he had to reply back to Black*Star without virtually cussing him out.

**Soul**: heh…um why would you ask him that?

Black*Star smirked to himself. 'Just the response I wanted.' He could hint the malice in the way that Soul was wording his last response. 'My plan is working out perfectly! Let's just hope he doesn't try to kick my ass after this next comment.' Black*Star thought good naturedly as he began to type his response.

**Black*Star**: Idk I think I'm going to ask Kid out. I mean he is pretty cute.

Soul's fist pounded on his desk and he roared at the screen. "No way in hell, he's mine!" Maka, who was carelessly lying on the couch downstairs, flipping through her magazine, heard Soul yelling at the top of his lungs. She didn't even glance up towards Soul's room as she muttered "Baka…" Soul was glaring at the screen and he could just imagine Black*Star saying that in person. His fists clenched as he thought about Kid being with Black*Star. Vivid images of Black*Star taking Kid were running through Soul's mind and it only fueled his anger towards Black*Star.

~Soul's Imagination~

Kid: Black*Star what are you doing? You're a little to close.

Black*Star: Awww come on Kid I just want have a little fun. What do you say?

Kid: N-no Black*Star I don't like you like that.

Black*Star: To bad!

Kid: Ah-ah No Black*Star stop touching me there!

Black*Star: Oh but you know you like it Kid. I can tell by how hard you are.

Kid: Ngh…no please stop! I'm begging you!

Black*Star: Well if you didn't look so cute Kid I wouldn't have to be doing this to you.

Kid: Black*Star…

~End of Souls Imagination~

"Oh hells no. That would not be cool." Soul growled as he sat back down at the computer to respond back to Black*Star.

**Soul**: Don't. You. Dare.

**Black*Star**: Why not? It's not like you care and besides fucking Kid would be-

**Soul**: DON'T YOU EVEN GO NEAR HIM! HE'S MINE! GOT IT?

Black*Star: So I'm guessing you like him?

**Soul**: Hell yeah I do!

**Black*Star**: Ehahahahahaha! Once again I the star Black*Star am victorious! Ehahaha!

**Soul**: What the hell are you talking about!

Black*Star: Haha I got you to confess that you like Kid!

**Soul**: Wait so that means that everything you just said was …a joke? You're not going to rape him? You were just screwing with me!

**Black*Star**: Whoa no one said anything about rape that was your over active imagination right there…and yep I was totally screwing with you! Ahahaha!

**Soul**: o_e I fucking hate you…

**Black*Star**: Not for long! You're going to love me in a second!

**Soul**: Oh and why is that?

**Black*Star**: Because I know who Kid likes! :P

**Soul**: Y-you know who he likes?

**Black*Star**: Yep!

**Soul**: Tell me now…

**Black*Star**: Ok he likes…

**Soul**: Who?

**Black*Star**: Ehh maybe I shouldn't tell you…

**Soul**: Tell me now Black*Star or I swear to god I will come to your house and rip your nuts off!

**Black*Star**: Well you're no fun! -_- Oh and he likes you.

**Soul**: Are you serious!

**Black*Star**: As sure as I am a star!

**Soul**: I have to tell him how I feel tomorrow! Black*Star I'll talk to you later I need to practice how I'm going to tell him!

**Black*Star**: Whatever bye then

**Soul**: Oh and don't tell him that I like him. I want it to be a surprise.

**Black*Star**: Fine. :l

~End of Black*Star and Soul's Conversation~

~Back to Kid and Black*Stars Conversation~

**Black*Star**: Kid I found out who he likes!

**Death the Kid**: Who is it?

**Black*Star**: err you see the problem is that I can't tell you.

**Death the Kid**: It's not me is it…

**Black*Star**: Now wait! I never said that!

**Death the Kid**: I gotta go Black*Star…I'll see you tomorrow…bye…

**Black*Star**: Kid wait it's not that!

~End of Kid and Black*Star's Conversation~

~Soul and Kid's Conversation~

**Death the Kid**: I gotta go Soul…I'll see you tomorrow…

**Soul**: O-oh ok:/… Oh but I have to tell you something important tomorrow k?

**Death the Kid**: Yeah…whatever ..bye…

**Soul**: Kid wait what's wrong? Your upset I can tell.

**Death the Kid**: I-its nothing…

**Soul**: Wait Kid you can tell me!

*Death the Kid is offline*

**Soul**: Damn!

~End of Soul and Kid's Conversation~

~Kid's House/Kid's Point of View~

I quietly shut my laptop and gently set it on the ground by me bed. I knew it would hurt to know that he didn't like me, but I didn't expect it to be this bad! My heart felt like it was ripped in two and continuous tears began to stream down my face as I stood up off my bed and began to strip. When I was down to my boxers I pulled back the covers without a sound and crawled into bed. I clutched the pillow next to me as I sobbed quietly into it trying to imagine that it was Soul's chest that I was snuggling up against and that he actually loved me…

**A/N- Okay I nearly cried writing this last part, cause I could just perfectly in vision that whole last paragraph perfectly! :'( Poor Kid! I hate writing about him getting hurt, damn plotline! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Trust me things will get better they always do! :D I'm not lame enough to end it with Kid cutting himself to death or something…that would be a bummer:/ At this rate the serious will be fairly long so you can look forward to that!:) Oh btw how was Black*Star? I tried to make him more himself in this one…I just hope I didn't completely screw up his personality: Oh well this is a **_**fanfic**_**, anyways review review cause' you know I love them! :3**

**XxReni-ChanxX**


	7. The Next Day

**A/N- Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others, or even more than the others!:D Thanks so much for the reviews they were funny and very sweet! :3 Okay onto the disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater…If you haven't figured that out by now then you must be on somethingXD Without further ado I present to you Chapter 7 of It's All Fun In Games Until Somebody Falls In Love! Enjoy~**

Chapter 7

~The Next Day/Kid's Point of View~

I awoke the next day feeling completely emotionally drained. Yawning loudly, I slowly crept out of bed and made my way to my bathroom. "I look like crap." I moaned at my reflection. My metallic hues were red, puffy, and just flat out lifeless. On top of that the multitude of tears shed the night before had dried on my face and left streaks. My only compensation from the whole thing was that the tear streaks were perfectly symmetrical. But trust me that didn't count for much.

I didn't feel up to taking a shower so I turned on the sink faucet and used the cool water to clean up my face. Cupping it with my hands I splashed the cool liquid onto my face. After repeating this process I looked into the mirror again to find that the puffiness in my eyes had decreased significantly and the tear streaks had completely faded. I felt slightly better all ready until I noticed that my hair was really greasy and that I in fact was in dire need to take a shower.

"Ok scratch that I guess I _am_ taking a shower this morning," I groaned dejectedly. Heaving a heavy sigh I twisted the knob on the shower wall. While waiting for the water to heat up a bit, I stripped myself of my only article of clothing, my boxers. I threw the silky black boxers to the side carelessly while I stepped into the inviting warmth of my shower.

I just stood there, under the water, letting the comforting feeling of the soothing droplets run through my hair and down my small body. I realized soon enough that I really needed this shower as my muscles began to relax and my mind ventured off to serene thoughts. Soul and the incident last night had completely left my mind, giving me a minute to feel happy again before the depression took over again.

That moment was short lived when Liz loudly knocked on the bathroom door and shouted, "So how'd it go last night with Soul? Do you think he likes you?" That last sentence seemed to ring in my head over and over again. _Do you think he likes you? Do you think he likes you?_ The worst part was that I knew the answer…Soul in fact didn't like me that way and probably never will. I thought that that was the worst part but then the pain set in.

No. Not physical pain like many would think. This was something far worse…it was emotional…something that is nearly impossible to fix…it was heartbreak. That feeling of having your heart ripped out of your body by the one you cherish the most, ripped into little pieces and then stomped on acceded any other definition of pain. A sob erupted from my throat and the tears began to spring forth mercilessly. My knees went wobbly and I fell to the floor of the shower breathing heavily and letting my salty tears mix with the water coming from the shower head.

There was no doubt about it Liz could probably hear all the sounds I was making. As hard as I would try I could not suppress this over whelming feeling of sadness and loneliness. "Uh…Kid? Are you alright in there?" came Liz's voice, thick with worry. After another minute or so I was finally able to gain some composure and was able to hoarsely shout back "Y-yeah I'm Fine!"

"Ok, but if you need to talk to me I'd be more than happy to." By the way she said that sentence I could tell that she knew I was a wreck and everything was defiantly NOT ok.

"Ok…thanks Liz…"

~Soul's Point of View~

When my alarm went off this morning I didn't even protest, which is a feat in its own way for me. I was just too pumped to see Kid at school today. I shot up from my bed and charged to the bathroom to get ready. 'I have to look good today, to impress Kid.' I thought while observing my self in the bathroom mirror. '…Obviously I need a lot of work…' My hair was sticking out in every which way and my eyes were slightly red from the lack of sleep I got thanks to my over excitement. It was still hard for me to believe that someone like Kid would have even the slightest attraction to me. I mean come on! I'm probably the least asymmetrical person at our school. I left the shower running to heat up while I picked out something to wear.

I ended up deciding on a pair of slightly skinny dark wash jeans with a red shirt that accented my blood red eyes perfectly. On top of the red shirt I wore an unbuttoned plain, black shirt. To humor Kid I swapped out my normal crooked headband for a plain black one that would keep some of my hair out of my eyes. Satisfied with my clothing choice I gravitated back to the shower and started to clean myself up.

I had to really restrain myself as we approached the steps of the DWMA. In all honesty I wanted to skip up the stairs and find Kid…ok maybe not _skip_, but I really wanted to get up those damn stair and find Kid already! So I wouldn't raise any suspicion I phased into my natural "cool guy personality" and walked like I always do slouched, hands in my pocket, with a crooked smirk plastered on my face.

Maka defiantly knew _something_ was up though. It wasn't hard to guess that I seemed off today given my sudden interest in dressing nicely. Not to mention my un-cool overly happy personality. I don't think she thought I noticed, but I could feel her watching me with her swampy green eyes through her peripheral. It wasn't that I didn't want Maka to know about my crush it was just that I was worried about how she would react. I had this gut feeling that said I shouldn't tell her anything until Kid and I are officially dating. After about twenty more steps or so she finally gave up a focused on the book she had been holding.

We finally reached the top of the stairs and my heart almost stopped when I caught sight of the raven haired boy with the three symmetrical white stripes in his hair. I couldn't help the goofy grin that found its way on my face as I approached him. "Hey Kid-kun!" I stated enthusiastically. 'That was so not cool…' I had to mentally slap myself as I realized I sounded like a teenage girl. I was expecting a smile and a gentle "Hello Soul," but was shocked when I got the exact opposite. The reaper's usually bright and sunny eyes were dull and lifeless, and he wore a straight face. My smile instantly vanished and I asked softly while putting my right hand on his shoulder "Kid, what's wrong?"

While waiting for his response I glanced to Liz and Patty to see if they could give me a hint to why Kid was so quiet. I was shocked when I saw that they were starring me down with murderous expressions. Liz mouthed to me 'You better watch it Evans' while Patty cracked her knuckles. I gulped and was about to ask why they were so pissed at me when the Kid began to speak.

"I should go Soul…I'll see you later." With that said he pushed my hand off his shoulder and brushed by me with his loyal twin pistols trailing close behind. 'What's wrong with him? Better yet was it something I did?' Concern was etched across my face while I gazed longingly at the retreating reaper. With one last look I turned my back and quietly walked to class.

I clenched my fists as I considered who made him feel like this. I absolutely hated seeing Kid in this state, and I wasn't going to just sit around and give him his space. That's what losers, who are too lazy to help do, no I was going to figure out what was bothering him and do whatever I can to fix it. One final thought was on my mind when I entered the classroom though, 'I will fond out what's wrong with Kid and fix it, if it's the last thing I do.'

**A/N- Wow that was longer than my normal chapters:P Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to give you an insight on both Soul and Kid's contrasting feelings, but Idk if I did to well with it. Oh well, I guess as long as you get the jest of it then I did Well review, review and thank you for reading!:D I already have the rough draft for the next chapter finished and it should be posted in two day tops, so be looking for it!:3 **

**XxReni-ChanxX **


	8. Confessions Can Lead To The Truth

**A/N- Ok here is Chapter numero eight! As you already know I do not own Soul Eater! The reviews were greatly appreciated and I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last one! Enjoy~**

Chapter 8

~Third Person Point of View~

The day continued on with Kid starring blankly at the board ignoring his surroundings and Soul every so often glancing worriedly at Kid. This had gone on for the whole day so far, and Soul was sick of it. Ripping a sheet of paper out of his notebook, Soul began to scribble a short note on it that read:

_Kid its killing me not to know what's wrong with you…why can't you tell me? I don't know what I did to you to make you act so cold towards me, but ever since last night you've been acting odd. All I want to do is help, so will you tell me what's wrong?_

_-Soul _

Once the scythe's name was signed he carefully folded it up, so it was symmetrical for Kid, before he casually slid it over to the pistol wielder. Kid stared at the note blankly for a few minutes before he cautiously picked it up.

~Kid's Point of View~

My topaz eyes scanned the note a few times, letting the words sink in. After scanning the note again and again my eyebrows knit together in pure frustration. I didn't quiet understand why Soul was giving me this note. 'It just doesn't make sense. I know Soul doesn't return my feelings, but here he is acting as if he really cares about what's wrong with me with this damn note. I just don't get it...' That moment of confusion melted away and was replaced by anger as I realized why Soul would do something like this.

'The jackass is probably just messing with my emotions. I bet he found out that I like him and he just wants to screw with me is all.' As much as I hated thinking that I knew it was most likely the truth Soul would never like another guy…much less someone as asymmetrical as I.

Without giving the piece of paper another look I crumpled it up in me hand and threw it over my shoulder, trying to act like I didn't care. The bell chose to ring at that exact moment and I immediately made my way to the door so that I could avoid Soul.

~Soul's Point of View~

My mouth was slightly agape when I watched the shinigami throw my letter over his shoulder like it was anything but important, and I couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the same time too. Once the bell gave its typical obnoxious ring, signaling the beginning of lunch, Kid made a bee line for the door. I didn't hesitate in the slightest as I shot up out of my seat and pushed my way through the stream of students, so that I could catch up with my crush.

It didn't take me long to locate the boy leaning against the balcony. Kid's hands were gripping the rails gently, while his head was tilted towards the sky in a serene state. He looked so peaceful, as the wind gently blew through his hair. Even though I was going against what I said before I decided that it would be best to just give Kid some space and just let him enjoy the tranquility. Slowly, I began retreating back into the halls…until I noticed the tear trail down his fair check.

In retrospect I really probably wasn't thinking as I briskly walked forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. The reaper gave a cute squeak and immediately swiveled around to see who was holding him. His hands were lying against my chest, and he had an adorable look of confusion on his face as he gazed at me questioningly with his molten eyes. Though many wouldn't have noticed it I could still see the carefully hidden sadness in his eyes. That was the last straw and I couldn't help the string of words that continuously flowed out of my mouth. "Kid what's been bugging you? I don't know what's wrong with you and it's killing me! You look so lifeless and depressed and I have this feeling that it's because of me! And if you think that I don't care then you're wrong! So, please Kid, tell me what's wrong! Now!"

Whatever trance the meister was in he must of snapped out of it, because he began to struggle out of my grip while whispering "You wouldn't understand…"

I carefully brought my mouth close to his ear and whispered tenderly, "Try me." This seemed to only make things worse, for Kid began to squirm and push away even more than before. I made sure to hold him even tighter and closer. His head was now lying against my chest and I couldn't help my heart from pounding rapidly at the contact. Hot tears began to roll down Kid's check as he violently shook his head back and forth while hysterically crying out "Why are you doing this to me Soul? Just please stop! It isn't fair!"

"What'd you mean by that Kid?" I asked genuinely confused. I wasn't positive about the shinigami's feelings towards me, ever since the events that took place today.

He cried for a little while longer before he half begged, half cried out "Don't you get it Soul?" I still looked at him confused, and he just continued. "I like you a lot Soul! But I know you like someone else, so I'm going to have to deal with it! But since you don't feel the same way you shouldn't tease me!" As soon as the words left Kid's mouth his face turned a brilliant shade of red and he buried his face in my chest clearly embarrassed.

While all of this was happening the only thought that could rush through my head was 'He does care about me!' I couldn't help the giant, lopsided shark grin that broke across my face. At that exact moment Kid decided to take a shy glance at me to see what my reaction to his out burst was, but quickly ducked his head back down into my shirt when he saw the smile.

His grip on my shirt tightened as he asked quietly, "Great, are you making fun of me?"

Kid's question was tossed to the side as I called softly, "Kid?" He gripped my shirt a little bit harder to signal that he was listening. I caught onto the gesture quickly and began to speak again. "I never meant to hurt you…and I don't know what you heard that made you think that, but I'm going to tell you the truth." I paused and took a deep breath before I spoke "I don't like you Kid-" He gave a short muffled sob before I shushed him by saying "I don't like you…I love you Kid."

The meister went rigid in my arms and he brought his head up so that he could search my eyes to see if I was serious. Maroon met amber studying each other intensely. His double ringed golden eyes appeared to glimmer with hope as he murmured quietly "Do you really mean it?" He looked so sweet with his eyes wide and a light rosy blush adorning his face.

"Of course I mean it. Cool guys don't lie to the ones they love the most." A gorgeous smile graced his lips and I continued to speak. "Kid w-will you be my b-boyfriend?" I cursed the deep scarlet that covered my face.

"Yes!" he replied quickly before cuddling close to me. Taking one hand away from his waist I brought it up to his chin and tilted his head up towards mine. He gazed at me with an innocent curious expression. At seeing his captivating face look at me like that I couldn't hold it back anymore. I chuckled softly before leaning in and pressing our lips together in a tender kiss.

~Kid's Point of View~

When Soul's lips captured mine I could've sworn I felt sparks fly. Never in my whole life had I felt so much love towards another. The weapon's lips began to slowly move against mine. Timidly I began to move my lips in sync with Soul. I felt the scythe's tongue slide across my lower lip and I couldn't help but moan a little. Soul chuckled at this and affectionately bit my bottom lip. Knowing exactly what to do, (Due to my many dreams about Soul) I parted my lips and allowed him access to the inside of my mouth. His tongue seemed to be every where as it danced from one place to another. Pretty soon both our tongues were in a heated battle for dominance. Within a few seconds Soul had proven victorious and for his prize he started sucking slowly on my tongue. I whimpered and shivered as the sensational feelings spread throughout my whole body.

Honestly I didn't mind being the submissive one in our relationship. Having Soul in control made me feel safe, and I took comfort in his hands that were wrapped possessively around my waist.

The need for air became overwhelming and we both parted, panting and flushed. As soon as my breathing calmed down Soul plunged right back into my mouth and started playing with my tongue again. I gave a surprised "Mph!" at the sudden second kiss. We parted once again and Soul leaned his slightly sweaty forehead against mine as he spoke with short breaths in between his words. "As much as- I'm enjoying- this. We- have to get back- to lunch." I wanted to protest, but I knew he was right. Nodding my head I released my grip on his shirt.

We were just exiting the balcony when Soul timidly grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. My cheeks turned a rosy pink and I gave him a shy smile. The scythe seemed to like that because he gave a lopsided grin back and squeezed my hand lovingly.

We arrived at the doors leading into the lunch room, and paused. "Ready to tell everyone the big news?" Soul asked happily. I was slightly nervous, but I brushed it aside as I nodded my head and replied back with a simple "Yep." Soul used his free hand to grip the handle of the door and began to push it open.

**A/N- There you go! Hope you loved it! By the way the story isn't even close to finished I still have tons more to right, so stay on the look out for updates! And spring break is coming up so I should have plenty of time to work on the story! :D Well leave a review if you want and thanks for reading!~**

**XxReni-ChanxX **


	9. Bitchslap

**A/N- Okay so here's the next chapter! Ok Maka is kind of a B word in this chapter, but I needed someone to play the bitch and Maka fit the part since she knows Soul the best etcetera etcetera. I have nothing against her, and actually she is one of my favorite characters, so don't bother to comment if your going to chew me out about the way I portrayed her character got it? Okay then:D Let's get started! Enjoy~**

Chapter 9

~Kid's Point of View~

As we approached our lunch table Maka jumped up excitedly and started waving us over. Or should I say waving Soul over. Apparently waiting was too much for her and she decided to run over to us instead.

"Hey Soul! Kid. What took-" She came to a complete halt when she saw Soul's hand firmly clasping mine. Rubbing her neck awkwardly, she said "Haha…um what's with the hand holding guys?"

Now you may be thinking well there's nothing wrong with what she said! She was just curious is all! But I think your thoughts would quickly change if you would have heard the way she said it. Maka's voice sounded like it had gone up an octave, and the way she talked sounded like one of those bitchy girls in chick flicks that want to know why the new loser girl is talking to her crush. Yep, exactly like that. I also noted that she was sending me daggers when Soul wasn't looking. The only thought that could register in my mind was 'Holy shit! She's going to kill me isn't she?" In all honesty I was scared senseless. Maka may be small and weak in appearance, but she is one hell of a fighter, and judging by her foul mood right now she would beat me to a pulp in five minutes tops.

Soul, or should I say my boyfriend, gave my hand an encouraging squeeze before he began to explain the situation to Maka. Although I wasn't too thrilled by how he worded it. "Maka it's exactly what it looks like. Kid is now my boyfriend, meaning I'm gay." He stated all of this pretty bluntly if I do say so myself. I could have sworn though that Maka's jade eyes flashed a striking shade of red as she looked from Soul to our hands and to me. There was an awkward silence before Maka responded with a sickly sweet smile and said "Oh…that's so…cute…Well then I guess we should tell everyone the big news. Oh, but Kid could I talk to you before you join the lunch table with Soul? …alone." I couldn't help but gulp as she delivered the last word with a devious smirk.

I wanted to say no so so SO BAD, but I didn't want to offend Soul's partner. Hesitantly I spoke, "Ok sure." I'm pretty sure Soul could sense how nervous I was and he gave me a peck on the cheek before he released my hand to join our other friends. Once he was out of earshot I turned back to Maka only to be greeted by a pissed Maka. No wait to say that Maka was pissed is an understatement. She was fuming. Trying to avoid conflict I very friendly like asked her. "So what'd you need to talk to me about Maka?"

"Don't play dumb Kid; you know why I'm pissed." She hissed.

"Whatever do you mean?" I replied praying to god that it wasn't what I thought it was. Apparently my last inquiry set her off, because Maka made a move to shove me, but quickly backed down when she caught sight of the albino carefully observing us. Dropping her hands back down to her sides, Maka stepped back and settled with looking me up and down a few times, as if she were sizing me up. It was so easy to tell by the way she was looking at me that I was about to receive one hell of a bitch out. 'Just remember everything she says is not true, she's just trying to play on your insecurities and make you feel bad. Just ignore it.' I kept repeating these words in my head as I mentally prepared my self for her brutal tongue-lashing.

Maka took a deep breath, looked me straight in the eye and spoke harshly saying, "I don't know what Soul sees in you. It must be that he's desperate if he would sink low enough to ask someone like you out. But hey you should be proud Kid you graduated from being Soul's friend to little his fuck toy. I hope you know that he couldn't care less about you and he just wants to get in your pants. He only asked you out because he knew you liked him and that he could easily manipulate those feelings and get you to sleep with him. You would have to be an idiot if you think that he cares about you in the slightest. Once he gets sick of fucking you he's going to dump your sorry ass. Hope your happy whore."

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as Maka muttered each offending line. 'No! I have to be strong…for Soul. I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry!' I didn't want to sink to Maka's level so I just stood there and took her crap, all the while praying that I didn't cry. Obviously I'm not that good at hiding my emotions because Maka could clearly see the despair on my face…the exact reaction she wanted. Giving a cold laugh she roughly pushed past me to exit the cafeteria. Just when I was about to congratulate myself for surviving, I heard her utter one more thing. "It's sad that you haven't realized yet that nobody likes an asymmetrical freak like you."

Even though Soul couldn't hear a word of Maka's speech, I'm pretty sure he could tell she said something bad by the look on m face as I dragged my feet towards our lunch table. In fact my sullen expression didn't go unnoticed by anyone. 'Just my luck.' The uncontrollable tears rolled down my cheeks the whole time, making me look even more pathetic than I felt. As soon as I was in arms length of Soul, he shot his arm out and pulled me into his lap. I could feel his reassuring arms wrap protectively around my small waist as he pulled me even closer to him, if that was even possible. Snuggling against my neck affectionately he murmured "What did she say to you?"

If I wasn't feeling so bad right now I would have been completely embarrassed due to the fact that our friends were watching us. I was too distracted by Maka's words replaying over and over in my head like a broken record. _You're just his little fuck toy. He doesn't care about you. Nobody likes an asymmetrical freak like you. _

Everyone waited patiently for me to retell my account with Maka, even Black*Star. Taking a deep breath I started with "As soon as Soul was out of earshot she-"

~Five Minutes Later~

Finally I was finished retelling my story, and let me tell you everyone was kinda pissed…especially Soul. (This truthfully made me a little happy because it showed that he cares.) The scythe's vice like grip on me only tightened more as he growled "I'm gonna kill her for this." Black*Star burst in with "What a bitch! Even a star like me knows that you don't say things like that!" And everyone nodded in agreement. I really appreciated how everyone cared so much about this looked up at everyone shyly before whispering "Thank you guys, it really means a lot to me that you care so much."

"No need to thank us Kid." Liz stated.

"Huh?"

"Yeah we love you Kid!" Patty chimed in.

"That's what friends do for each other," Tsubaki added sweetly while Black*Star, who was shoving a burger in his mouth, nodded his head in agreement. "You shouldn't let what Maka said get to you. She's just jealous is all." Tsubaki added.

Soul finished off the conversation saying, "hey Kid-kun how about I cheer you up by taking you on a date tonight?" My face brightened at the offer and I didn't hesitate at all before replying with "Sure, I'd love to!" He chuckled a little at my enthusiasm before giving me a kiss on the cheek. My cheeks tinted a light pink at the contact and a smile found its way on my face.

As perfect as everything was at the moment, I couldn't ignore this tiny nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I wanted to ignore the feeling and the question that came with it, but I couldn't block it out. No matter how much I tried I kept asking myself over and over 'Am I really just Soul's toy?'

**A/N- There you go guys! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, and next chapter will be a date chapter, so look out for that! I'm almost done writing it so I should have it posted tomorrow. Again sorry for offending anyone with Maka's rude behavior, but like I said she fit the part so…yeah except it. What's done is done. Anyways review if you want and thanks for reading!:D**

**XxReni-ChanxX**


	10. Date Night

**A/N- Chapter 10 is up! Now I need to warn you guys that the next time I update this story will be in mature. If you don't want to read the lemon I will put markers to show you what parts to skip in the chapter. Again ****THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE THIS STORY IT WILL BE IN THE MATURE SECTION!**** Thanks for the support so far guys and I hope you enjoy this date chapter! :D Oh, and I don't own Soul Eater or the characters-_- Hopefully you would've realized that by now.**

Chapter 10

~Kid's Point of View~

I could barely contain my joy as I was getting ready for my date with Soul tonight. Correction our _first_ date. Patty and Liz were upstairs, helping me select an outfit for the date. Confidently, I stepped out of the closet to model my first clothing selection for them. My confidence evaporated instantly when Liz gave me a look and said, "To dressy! You want to dress casual, but not too casual. "

"Liz, that doesn't make sense." I replied dully, slightly upset that Liz didn't approve of my attire.

"Yes it does! Now go change!" Turning on my heel I marched back into the closet and rummaged around my wardrobe for something that fit Liz's standards. Patty was no help in the situation. While everything was taking place she was busy staring into space while singing _lalalalalalalalalalala~. _

It went on like that for awhile; me coming out of the closet (no pun intended.), Liz shooting down my choices with comments like "Why would you wear that? You look like you're going to a funeral!" Or my personal favorite (not) "Aren't gay guys supposed to understand fashion better than everything else? I mean it's like second nature to them." Oh, and Patty's singing, with the occasional giggle from Liz's comment. Each time I would stalk back into the closet with a scowl on my face until…

"It's perfect!" Liz clapped her hands together excitedly, while Patty screamed "Haha Kid looks sexy!" As hard as I tried I couldn't suppress the blush that came with that last comment.

I was dressed in a pair of tight black skinny jeans that showed of my slim figure and I wore a form fitting wine colored guy tank with a loose unbuttoned black shirt over it. Liz fumbled through my closet for a little while and produced a pair of black high-tops and a black and white studded belt. "What the hell Liz are you trying to make me look emo?" I whined.

"Yes Kid that's exactly what I was aiming for," came Liz's reply, dripping with sarcasm. "Just put them on and see how they look, ok? I bet you'll like them."

"Fine." I mumble, snatching the belt from her hands and slipping it through the loops of my jeans. After fastening the belt I reached for the first shoe and began to put it on. Once both shoes were laced up symmetrically I stood in front of my full length mirror. "Not bad…" The belt and shoes actually tied the whole outfit together.

"I told you that you would like it. Soul's going to think you look hot." Liz said with a teasing smirk on her face.

"I hope so." I murmured while trying to view every angle of my body in the mirror.

Once everything had been readjusted at least three times to make sure it was perfect, I was finally satisfied and headed downstairs to wait for Soul.

~Meanwhile at Soul and Maka's Apartment/Soul's Point of View~

Slamming the door behind me I marched straight up to Maka's room and banged on her door. Hard. The door quietly opened to reveal a smug Maka. "What do you need Soul?" I couldn't hold it back anymore and I just exploded.

"What the hell was that about at school today? Why would you say those things to Kid when you know they are not true?"

"Don't act like that's not the truth Soul. You and I both know that the only reason that you asked Kid to be your boyfriend was so you could screw him."

"Maka that's not-"

"What ever Soul, I don't even care anymore! Just go get ready for your stupid date!" She started to close the door but I managed to stick my foot in the door way to prevent her attempt at the last minute.

"Wait a second, how did you know about that?"

"Um duh, isn't it obvious? This is big news to people. It's not shocking that word would spread fast. I'm sure everyone was interested in what you and that little tramp were up too when you guys missed half of lunch."

I took a deep breath and counted to ten before I spoke. "Maka, I get that you're upset, but you shouldn't take it out on Kid. He's done nothing wrong and he hasn't said or done anything to you. If you want to bitch at anyone, do it to me, because I know it's really me that you're upset with. Got it?"

Quietly turning around I silently started to make my way to my room. I nearly turned around and punched her when I heard her make a snide remark. "Fat chance that'll ever happen." 'Whatever if you want to be a bitch about this, be my guest. It won't make me think any better of you.'

To calm myself down I started focusing on my date with Kid. I threw open my closet doors and began searching for just the right thing to wear. 'What the hell do I even wear on a first date?' I had never actually been on a date before, so I was stumped when it came to what was to dressy and not dressy enough. It had been twenty minutes already, and all I managed to do was to mess up my room even more by creating a pile of rejected clothes on my floor. 'This is hopeless.'

While examining a potential shirt I heard a soft knock on my door. 'Now what does she want.' Flinging the shirt carelessly over my shoulder I walked over to the door and opened it. My mouth was hanging open in shock as I saw Maka standing there with a look of remorse on her face.

"M-maka?"

"Soul...I-I'm so sorry! I should never have said all those things to Kid. It was wrong and I'm just so so sorry. I guess I was a little upset…"

"Pfft a _little_? You made him cry." My voice was cold as I spoke. I was still a little pissed about the recent conversation we had just had.

"Okay, so maybe I was really jealous and upset. I know this doesn't make up for what I've done, but I picked out an outfit for your date tonight." She handed me a small bag which I cautiously took.

My hard eyes softened a little when it appeared that she was sincere about what she said. "Um thanks Maka."

"No problem."

"So, you are going to apologize to Kid then, right?"

"Of course! And hopefully everything will go back to normal after I do so."

"Yeah…Well thank you for apologizing Maka."

"Again it's no problem! Now go get ready! You have a date to go on!"

"Will do!" I said this with somewhat fake enthusiasm, because I was baffled at this point.

While watching my meister stroll back to her room I just stood there dumbstruck. 'What just happened? What made her decide to apologize? Better yet what did she mean by jealous?' Shaking my head I gently closed the door and opened the bag that she had previously handed to me. Inside the bag was a snow white button down shirt with a pair of semi-formal black slacks. "Eh, good enough." I said out loud to no one in particular.

Content with the clothing selection I quickly pulled on the pants and the shirt. Reaching in my closet I produced a pair of black dress shoes. Slipping on a white headband I glanced down at myself and deemed my self presentable enough. While rushing downstairs I snatched my wallet, cell phone, and keys to my motorcycle. Right before shutting the door behind me I shouted "I'm leaving! Don't expect me back till late!"

Swinging one leg over the motorcycle, I pulled on my helmet and started the engine. Speeding down the road, I headed out to Kid's mansion to pick him up for our date.

~Kid's Point of View~

I knew Soul had arrived when I heard the roar of an engine outside the front of my house. I can't explain it, but suddenly I became super self-conscious and started dashing up to my room to make sure that I looked perfect for Soul. "Wait Kid, where are you going? What about Soul?" Liz called after me frantically.

"Just let him in and tell him I'll be down in five minutes ok? I need to make sure I'm ready!" I desperately shouted back.

"Ok fine just hurry!"

"Ok!"

~3rd Person Point of View~

Liz made her way to the door with Patty following close behind. The door bell gave a ring and Liz was just about to open the door when she suddenly stopped and turned towards Patty with a sinister smile. "Hey Patty, why don't we have some fun with this?"

"Haha Okay sis!" Came Patty's bubbly response. The doorbell rang once again, but this time Liz answered it with a serious face. Patty stood behind her with a similar expression and her arms crossed.

"Hello Soul"

"Hi Liz. Hi Patty. Is Kid ready to go?" The weapon asked while casually trying to look around the twin pistols.

"Actually no, he's finishing up and will be down in five minutes or so." Liz started.

"Until then why don't you come inside and have a seat? We need to talk to you about some…things." Patty finished.

The girls could barely contain their laughter when they saw the nervous and slightly creeped out look on Soul's face. Nodding his head Soul entered the house and took a seat on one of the reaper's black leather couches. Liz and Patty sat down on the couch across from Soul, with their arms crossed. The scythe gulped and tried to avoid eye contact with the two girls by feigning interest in a nearby painting.

The two caught onto the boy's uneasiness and Liz began to talk. "So where are you planning on taking our little boy for his _first_ date?" She made sure to emphasize the first part so that Soul got it in his head that he shouldn't try anything tonight.

"Ah, I'm going to take to see a movie and then out to eat. …And maybe for a walk in the park later." The girls could see how nervous Soul was, and it only fueled them to continue.

"Mhm, that sounds nice enough." Liz said slowly.

Patty added in with, "And I wouldn't think about getting _too close _to our little boy tonight…"

"Because if you do we'll have to cut off your-"

Right before Liz could finish her half joking half serious threat, Kid began descending down the stairs.

~Soul's Point of View~

I stood up as soon as I saw Kid. Partially because I wanted to get away from Liz and Patty, but mainly because I was so captivated by how hot he looked. I had to wipe the drool away from my mouth discretely before Kid or his weapons noticed.

Once my cute shinigami boyfriend made it to me he looked down shyly while murmuring "Hey Sou-chan, sorry I had to make you wait so long." I literally was going to explode at his cuteness. I just wanted to push him up against the wall and…'Okay calm down before you get hard.'

Linking arms with Kid I replied back with, "It's cool. By the way Kid you look really sexy tonight." I made sure to whisper the last part in his ear to avoid trouble with the pistols. A cute blush stained the young reaper's check and he timidly replied back saying, "Thanks, you look quite handsome yourself." He was just too adorable for his own good.

Leading him out the door we heard Patty shout out "Remember what we talked about Soul!~" followed by a loud giggle. Kid turned to me and groaned "Whatever they said to you, just ignore it. They just wanted to freak you out I'm sure." 'I guess that means I don't have to worry about getting to close to him tonight.' I thought deviously to my self.

I helped Kid get on the motorcycle and place a helmet on his head before hoisting my self on to the bike. Putting the keys into the ignition I revved the engine a few times before shouting, "Hold onto me tight ok?" Kid didn't waste a second as he hastily wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled up against my back.

When I thought he was secure enough I jerked my motorcycle into motion. At the sudden movement the meister gave a surprised squeak before clutching onto me even tighter. 'I am defiantly going to enjoy this date.' Smirking to myself while rapidly speeding down the roads of Death City.

Finally we arrived at the movie theatre and I cut the engine. Kid staggered off the bike, shaking slightly. "First time on a motorcycle I take it?" He gave a shaky smile before nodding his head. "You know I'm here if you need something to hold on to." I said, flirting a little while putting my arm around his shoulder.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." He replied sweetly while wrapping both hands around my waist and nuzzling against my chest.

After purchasing our tickets, we bought popcorn and a coke to split, before entering the theatre. I of course had us pick a seat in the back for…er…_certain_ purposes.

During the course of the movie I kept taking furtive glances at Kid. Making sure that he was paying attention I quietly yawned and stretched my arms up and out till one wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him a little bit closer to me. Taking the hint Kid nestled closer to me with a gentle smile on his lips.

Like a predator watching its prey, I watched Kid carefully till he noticed and looked up at me. At that moment I took the opportunity to capture his lips in a passionate kiss that had the faint taste of popcorn and coke. I intensified the kiss by plunging my tongue into Kid's mouth, earning me a quiet moan. If anybody would have asked how the movie ended I honestly would have no clue, due to the fact that my boyfriend and I were swapping spit during the last half of the film.

The credits started rolling and we reluctantly broke away, only to leave a trail of saliva that ran from his mouth to mine. I was in awe at the sight of Kid in front of me.

His eyes were half lidded with lust and his face was flushed a beautiful shade of read. Continuous quick short pants came from his mouth as he tried to regain his breath. He just looked so hot at the moment that it took a great amount of self control to keep myself from running my hands all over his body.

Standing up I stretched a hand out towards him, smirking while asking, "You must've worked up quite an appetite. Shall we get dinner?"

"Shut up." He mumbled while turning scarlet. And this time it wasn't from the lack of oxygen. Gingerly taking my hand he stood up and we exited the theatre.

"So where do you want to go to eat?" I yelled over the deafening motor.

"It doesn't really matter to me. Just stop at the nearest diner or something if you want." He shouted back while cuddling up against me.

We ended up at a cozy little diner. Upon entering we took our seats in a nearby booth and waited for a waiter to tend to us.

"So what are you in the mood for?" I inquired while nonchalantly glimpsing at the menu.

"How about a burger and fries?" He questioned back while studying his own menu. I was just about to answer him when a young waitress about our age came to take our orders. She was cute, but no where near as appealing as Kid is. "Now what can I get you two?"

"We'll have the…" While Kid ordered our dinner I looked at the waitress only to notice that she was starring at Kid with a flirty smile on her lips. 'Oh hells! No if she thinks she is going to go anywhere near _my_ Kid she has another thing coming!' When she put her hand on his shoulder while laughing at a joke he made I had had the last straw.

I growled lowly and both of them turned their attention to me, one with slight shock, and the other with concern. "Soul are you okay?" Kid asked while putting a hand on my clenched fist. I noticed the waitress glaring at me from behind Kid, because of the contact. Grinning largely I focused my attention back to Kid and said, "Of course babe." Before I leaned towards him and planted possessive kiss on his lips. Pulling away, the meister looked to the side blushing, "Soul can _it_ wait till later?"

The waitress gasped behind Kid and only glowered at me even more. "Is something wrong ma'am?" I questioned coyly. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Sir." She said through gritted teeth. "I'll be right back with your food." I smiled triumphantly as I watched her retreating figure head towards the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Kid asked innocently.

"Er…well…she was hitting on you and I guess I got jealous is all…I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"How did I not notice that? I guess I should take that as a good sign though if it bugged you so much."

"Hehe come here." Patting the spot next to me, Kid came and snuggled next to me. Wrapping my arms around him I buried my nose into his hair and breathed in the intoxicating scent that was Kid. "You're mine and don't you forget it." I mumbled into his hair.

"Yeah I know." He said while giggling cutely. The waitress came back at this time and plopped the food on the table while mumbling something along the lines of "Damn albino." I smiled smugly when she stalked away before giving Kid one last longing look.

Breaking away from my embrace Kid went back to his side of the table and began to eat his food.

~Kid's Point of View~

As soon as I began to bite into my burger, Soul dug into his. I couldn't help, but laugh at how sloppy an eater he is. "What's so funny?" He asked with his head cocked to the side and half of his chewed up burger still in his mouth.

"Nothing at all." I replied with small giggles in between.

"You know it's not cool to laugh at something and not tell your _boyfriend_ what it's about."

"I don't know if it's really that funny. I just thought it was cute how you can be such a messy eater." I replied back harmlessly.

Soul blushed as he took a sip of his drink and grumbled, "Cool guys are not cute. There sweet innocent boyfriends are." Although the last part was said lower than the rest I still heard it.

It was my turn to blush this time and a comfortable silence took over for a little while before Soul broke the silence, "I talked to Maka after school today."

"Yeah?"

"At first she was still being a bitch, but randomly, while I was getting ready, she knocked on my door and was crying and saying how sorry she was. She even told me that she was going to apologize to you. That was pretty of cool of her to do. Don't you think so?"

'That doesn't make sense, Maka wouldn't just-'"Yeah that sounds great!" Thank god he couldn't hint the fake enthusiasm that I was forcing. 'Maka's up to something…but the question is what?'

"Hey Kid, you there?"

"H-huh?" I realized that I zoned out and Soul was speaking to me.

"What were you saying? I'm sorry I just kind of got lost in my thoughts."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk in the park or something. So how about it?"

"I'd love to!" I replied back. Being in a park, alone, with Soul meant hand holding and kissing. I was totally game for that.

"Then let's get going." Without even waiting for the waitress to return, Soul slapped a twenty on the table and took my hand, before dragging me back to the bike. I noted he didn't tip her. 'Hehe, he must still be upset about the flirting.'

I still wasn't completely comfortable on the bike, but it was bearable since I was able to hold onto Soul the whole time.

Soul stopped the bike upon arrival of the park. At night the park was actually quite stunning in a sinister way. Hey, I am the son of death, so I tend to find beauty in darker things and symmetry. The intricate iron gates held a mysterious aura that made us gravitate towards the inside of the park, and the moonlight hit the stone path that winded through the park in just a way that the pathway appeared as if it were glowing. Just one word could be used to describe the image before me…breathtaking.

Soul intertwined our fingers, and gently lead me to a small secluded corner in the park. There were four pillars, carved out of stone evenly surrounding a mahogany bench. Balanced on top of the pillars was a flat roof. What really added to the beauty were the vines sprouting roses, winding around the columns and running over the roof. The moon shined on the granite causing it to sparkle in the cool night. Everything was just so perfect and I felt elated that Soul would think to take me somewhere so sweet and romantic on our first date. I was speechless.

"D-do you like it?" he asked nervously. I looked lovingly into his ruby eyes, before giving him a warm smile and nodding my head. Leaning down, he planted a short loving kiss on my lips before taking us over to the bench. As soon as we were seated on the wooden bench I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed contently. It was serene, just the two of us peacefully sitting there watching the moon with our hands clasped tightly together.

"You know I love you right?" came Soul's voice out of thin air. The question caught me off guard a little, but I managed to recover quickly, "…yeah…I love you too Soul." 'He really does care, doesn't he? I knew I shouldn't have let Maka get to me.'

I could feel Soul heat up and I glanced curiously up at him. The weapon was red in the face and looking intently down at our hands, when suddenly he spoke up again.

"I-I want to prove it to you…"

"Wha-"Before I could even finish I felt Soul's lips crash against mine in a heated kiss that was no tongue. Deciding not to question Soul's spontaneous actions I kissed back a little harder. The kiss didn't break as Soul's hands wrapped around my waist while my hands snaked around his neck. A moan escaped my lips when the scythe began to gently nibble on me lower lip, demanding entrance. As expected I parted my lips to allow our tongues to meet.

Just when the kiss was getting really good Soul broke away, only to begin placing feather light kisses down my jaw line. Each time his lips brushed against my skin, it sent an electrifying sensation straight down to my groin. Stopping at the middle of my neck Soul began to suck and nip at the sensitive skin. "S-soul…ah~" I couldn't stop the whimpers that flowed out of my mouth while Soul continued to affectionately nibble on my neck.

~Soul's Point of View~

I absolutely loved hearing Kid's adorable moans while I left hickeys on both sides of his neck. Just the sound of his caused the heat to pool in my lower abdomen. This wasn't enough though. I wanted, no needed to feel more of Kid, to hear him moan and beg me for more. Taking it a step further I began to run my hands up and down his sides while French kissing him. The distraction of the kiss gave me the opportunity to slip one hand up the front of his shirt and the other hand up the back.

Taking my index finger, I torturously ran it up his spine causing the young reaper to shudder. The hand stopped when it was caressing his neck and I used this to my advantage, by deepening the kiss.

The hand up the front of Kid's shirt began to explore the boy's chest, trying to feel anywhere and everywhere. The shinigami broke the kiss gasping and panting heavily, when my hand brushed over a pert nipple. "Soul…" he moaned. That was it, his sexy moaning finally got to me and I cracked. Hastily, I pulled my hands out of his shirt and started pulling it up. The buttoned down shirt had already been removed and I was working on rolling up the tank top. All the while my lips were pressed firmly against Kid's.

Finally I was able to remove the whole tank and pushed him down onto the bench, until I was straddling him. His pale toned body was to appealing and I resumed ravishing his body with light kisses that turned into sloppy wet kisses and long sensual licks. The pistol wielder would moan and squeak in completely different ways depending on what I did. 'I wonder what other sounds I can make him make.' I thought deviously to myself.

**A/N- Well there you go! Wow…that was a long ass chapter. XD Hopefully you enjoyed it! Now I'm going to remind you again… ****THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, MEANING THAT THIS STORY WILL MOVE TO THE MATURE SECTION! ****But please don't stop reading the story if you don't want to read the lemon, because you can just skip it in the chapter and continue on with the story. Well reviews would be lovely and thanks for reading! :D **

**XxReni-chanxX**


	11. DateNight? More like Sex Night

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter! Okay so when you see this symbol, **** ,that means the start and end of the lemon. As you know I don not own Soul Eater. Oh, and if you think that this story is almost over…psht it's just getting started. Anyways enjoy!~**

Chapter 11

The shinigami's hands were trembling as he reached up and tried to unbuttoned the first button on Soul's shirt. "Just relax," Soul encouraged while gently gripping Kid's shaking hands, "I'll do it myself." The weapon took his shirt off and placed his warm calloused hands against Kid's chest. The feeling of having Soul's hand wander over Kid's chest caused him to involuntarily shiver, making him realize exactly how aroused he was at this point. The young reaper cautiously placed his delicate hands on Soul's chest, exploring. His hands traced over the long scar on the musician's chest lovingly, before he gently leaned up and kissed it. Kid's hands wandered down the scythe's chest, and over his visible erection, causing Soul to emit a low, lustful groan.

Soul lowered his head to Kid's and their tongues played with each other, outside their lips, before they brought their mouths together in an immodest kiss. The raven haired boy continued to feel Soul up while the weapon continued too messaged Kid's chest. This went on for a little while, until Soul couldn't take it anymore and began to slowly grind his hips against Kid's. "S-soul…" the meister hissed in pleasure. The albino only chuckled and began to move his hips against Kid's faster creating more moans from the smaller boy. Pretty soon the boy's hips were rocking against each other, perfectly in sync, desperate to create more friction.

Leaning down Soul began to place chaste kisses on Kid's chest once again till he reached Kid's right nipple. Placing the hardened bud in his mouth he bit it softly before sucking on it affectionately. Using his left hand Soul tended to the neglected bud, squeezing and rubbing it roughly. "Ah-ha~…Soul!" Kid squeaked while Soul mercilessly abused the pert nubs.

Very slowly, Soul's right hand snaked down Kid's chest until it reached his belt buckle. Using just one hand he was able to undo the belt, unbutton Kid's jeans, and slip his hand into the shinigami's pants. Soul slowly rubbed his hand over his clothed member, making the little reaper's face turn red with pleasure. "Uhhh…Soul… that feels so good!" Kid mewled as Soul continued his teasing menstruations.

"Heh do like that Kid-kun?" Soul gave a crooked smirk while he gave Kid's member a particularly firm squeeze.

"Y-yes! Mmm…m-more Soul." At this Soul pulled his hand out of Kid's pants and whispered hotly in Kid's ear, "No." The meister whimpered at the loss of contact and the feeling of Soul's hot breath in his ear. Giving one sensual lick to the shell of his ear, Soul pulled away and began to tug Kid's pants down.

"Jesus Christ Kid, these pants are impossible to get off. I mean don't get me wrong they look good on you but…damn they just. Don't. Want. To. Come. Off." In between each of the last words Soul would add a violent tug.

"Here let me do it." Kid groaned while pushing himself up. He was sitting up on the bench now, and Soul was kneeling on the ground watching him humorously.

"This should be fun."

"What do you mean?" Kid asked squinting suspiciously.

"Well I've always wanted you to strip for me. I guess one of my fantasies is coming true tonight." He gave a cocky shark like smile while he said this to Kid.

The young reaper blushed deeply at this comment and mumbled, "_One_ of your fantasies? How many do you have?" At this time his pants were at his knees.

"Sorry Kiddo that would take to long, so how about we focus on this one right now." He said huskily, while running his hands up and down Kid's inner thighs.

Kid's face was bright red as he nodded his head and pulled his pants down the rest of the way. Soul watched intently while the meister's hands trailed back up to his boxers. Hooking his thumbs in the side of the elastic Kid began to pull his boxers down, all the while with an adorable blush on his face.

"As much as I'm enjoying this Kid, you're moving a little to slow." Reaching up Soul grabbed Kid's black, silky boxers and tugged them down to Kid's ankles in one swift movement. "That's better." Kid's erection was standing tall and proud, although Kid was looking to the side with embarrassment stamped on his face.

Soul took his hands and placed one on each knee. Slowly he started to push Kid's legs apart to get a better view. Soul's lips kissed the tip of Kid's erection making Kid groan in pleasure. His teeth softly bit the skin on his hipbones and his tongue ran down his inner thighs. Kid whimpered as his eyes closed and Soul sat up and leaned in.

"Kid-kun, I want you to watch me." He said and Kid opened his eyes just in time to see Soul's tongue make contact with his mid chest. The scythe kept eye contact with Kid the entire time while he left a trail of saliva as he traveled towards Kid's member.

Right when Soul got there he retracted his tongue and gripped Kid's erection while giving it a lengthy rough lick.

"S-Soul-"

"Shhh. Kiddo." Soul's voice was gentle as he slowly put Kid into his mouth.

"Oh…Soul…"

"I love it when you say my name." Soul said after pulling Kid out if his mouth.

"Ah…Soul go faster."

"I want you to enjoy this Kid…after all it is your first time right?"

"But Soul~ you're being a tease…"

"Just let me have some fun Kid-kun" Soul gave him an adorable pout while darting his tongue out and giving the slit of Kid's erection a teasing lick.

"If that's what you want… go on then." Kid gave up and let Soul play with him freely under the full moon.

Soul's tongue flicked, licked, curled, rubbed, and coated saliva on Kid's cock, giving him immense pleasure. "Uh Soul…it's so good…faster. P-please!" At this Soul began to bob his head in a not so slow and steady pace. "Soul." This moan was slightly louder than the last and more breathless.

Kid reached down and grasped Soul's soft white hair, while slightly thrusting into Soul's mouth. The pianist gave a particularly hard suck and Kid gave one final thrust before filling the weapon's mouth with his cum.

Soul pulled back with a slight mewl as he swallowed half of Kid's seed. Traveling up to Kid's mouth Soul pulled Kid in for a passionate kiss while letting the remaining cum in his mouth to flow into Kid's. Kid gave a slight mph, at the shock of tasting himself.

Soul broke the kiss and pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift motion. He brought three fingers up to Kid's mouth, and the shinigami took them into his mouth, while beginning to suck leisurely. Once Soul's fingers were coated in Kid's saliva, he pulled them out with a quiet pop.

Spreading Kid's legs apart a little more he looked up at Kid and asked "Ready?" Kid looked him straight in the face, eyes bright and intense before saying "Yes." Soul inserted a first finger and began to slowly move it around, trying to help Kid get used to the feeling. Kid firmly gripped the bench underneath him while Soul did so, but otherwise he remained put.

Soul slid in a second finger with ease and slowly began to push them apart, scissoring him. Once Kid was comfortable with this Soul inserted a third and final finger.

Not paying attention to the small uncomfortable whimpers that came from Kid, Soul shoved his fingers in deeper. He rubbed a certain spot that he saw made Kid's toes curl in pure pleasure at. Raising an eyebrow he rubbed it again.

"S-Soul." The shinigami gave a cute moan and Soul gave one of his signature lopsided grins, and continued to rub him in that spot. Pulling his fingers back, Soul unexpectedly thrust them back in, hitting Kid's prostate dead on. Kid gasped in pleasure and groaned at the feeling. Soul enjoyed the way that Kid's face contorted in bliss and pulled his fingers back again, only to jab them back in. Soon enough he was thrusting his fingers in and out of the little reaper, enjoying how the small boy beneath him withered in pleasure. "S-Soul…Please…I want you inside me."

Soul smirked and continued thrusting his fingers in and out of Kid while he replied with "Well I don't have any lube, so you'll have to lube me." Nodding his head Kid got on his hands and knees and took Soul's erection into his mouth, coating it with as much saliva as possible. Even as the shinigami was giving Soul head, the weapon continued to pump his fingers in and out of Kid, savoring the delicious moans that Kid made.

"That's enough." Soul suddenly said while retracting his fingers from Kid's ass. The shinigami turned around and leaned over the bench and Soul grabbed his hips and teased Kid's entrance with the tip of his erection.

"Are you ready for this Kid-kun?" He asked breathed hotly in Kid's ear. Kid nodded his head in approval. Slowly Soul slid himself inside of the reaper. "Mmm…Kid, you feel so good…"

"Soul." Kid whimpered as Soul gradually filled him. "It hurts."

"It'll be okay. You'll enjoy it soon." Soul whispered back licking the single tear off Kid's face.

Soul didn't move when he was completely inside Kid. He waited patiently for Kid to relax a little bit before he started moving. Once Kid stopped being tense he looked over his shoulder and whispered "You can move."

Soul pulled halfway out and then slowly pushed back in. The pain gradually subsided, and soon Kid's wanton moans were filling the night air. "Faster…please." Kid mewled, while holding on tightly to the bench.

"Mmm…you read my mind." Soul chuckled as he began to pick up the pace and move in a faster rhythm.

"Ohhhhh Souuullll…" Kid moaned, which made Soul push in harder.

"Yes Kid. Moan my name. Beg for me to go faster." Soul ordered while he slammed into Kid's prostate, with a particularly hard thrust.

"Soul…h-harder, please!" Kid moaned quietly, not wanting to create a lot of noise, but of course Soul had other plans and put more force into the next thrust, making Kid see stars.

"S-S-SOUL!" Kid was surprised with the unexpected thrust, but he loved it all the same. Kid could feel himself pushing back a little bit trying to make the thrusts even more satisfying.

Soul's hand wandered down to Kid's pulsing cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Bending down Soul bit Kid's neck, and lapped at the little bit of blood that came from the wound.

"Your mine." His voice was husky and Kid reveled in the feeling of Soul being so possessive of him. "Ah-ha-ha~ Soul!" Kid shouted as his seed spurted into Soul's hand. Kid continued to moan as Soul continued thrusting into him, trying to reach his own climax. After a few good strong thrusts Soul came inside of Kid, filling him with his hot cum. "Uh…Kid!"

"Soul…"

They stayed in that position for a few seconds before Soul gently pulled out, and pulled Kid down to the ground with him. "That was so cool."

"Yeah…" Both were speechless at that point and just laid there.

Kid was wrapped securely in Soul's arms and Soul buried his nose into Kid's hair affectionately. Cuddling against Soul's chest fondly Kid whispered, "I love you so much Soul."

"I love you too." Soul whispered back. They laid there starring at the stars, enjoying the afterglow until Soul spoke again.

"As much as I would like to just lay here all night with you, I think we have to get you home."

"Yeah you're right." Placing a chaste kiss on Soul's lips, Kid sat up and began gathering his clothes.

On the way to Kid's mansion though the only things that Soul could concentrate on was a) He was totally going to go celebrate losing his virginity to the one he loves, by having a drink, b) Liz and Patty were going to kill him most likely, and c) Maka was defiantly going to Maka-chop him when he gets home for being so late.

~Meanwhile at Maka and Soul's Apartment/Maka's Point of View~

'Soul's such an idiot. I can't believe he really believed that apology. Now all I have to do is convince Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, and Patty that I'm 'sorry', and once they're convinced I can get Kid back without them suspecting me. And if Kid complains then they'll just think he's looking for attention and pinning it on poor innocent Maka. Which means all I have to do is make Soul think that Kid is a crappy boyfriend, and then Soul will be mine. Yep, this is going to work out perf-' "Oh Soul you're home! Do you want me to make you dinner?" He looked at me slightly shocked and his eyes looked a little hazed over, before he said, "Uh no, that's fine, I already had dinner with Kid."

"Well then how was the date?"

Soul's face instantly lit up and he answered back "It was absolutely perfect!" with over enthusiasm. 'Something's not right. Soul is never _this_ happy…it's totally out of character, unless-'"Soul? D-did you and Kid have s-sex?"

He only smiled larger and responded with "Yep! And it was the best thing ever! I love him Maka! Ah, I am so cool now" The last part came out a little smug though.

As pissed as I was I realized that this could actually work in my favor. It appeared that Soul was drunk and just maybe I could get him to do _it_ again. A new plan quickly formed in my head and a sly smirk appeared on my face as I watched Soul.

"Maka are you okay?" He asked looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Soul…I've been feeling really lonely lately…"

"Why don't we watch a movie or something then?" He asked slightly puzzled.

Putting on my best seductive face on, I slowly approached Soul and stated longingly, "Oh no Soul not that kind of lonely, but in a different way."

"Maka what the hell are you-mph!" I crashed my lips against Soul's in a desperate attempt to get a reaction. Soul quickly pushed me back and growled at me "Maka what the fuck do you think you're doing, I'm with Kid so back off."

"But Soul I want you, please take me!" I said while lunging at Soul again. He sidestepped me and just gazed intensely at me. I could tell by his eyes that he was confused, but there was something else there as well. It was…lust?

Before I could say anything else Soul lunged at me and began pulling my clothes off, and I gladly complied. 'Oh this is just perfect! This will absolutely crush Kid.' I thought sadistically.

One thing that bugged me though was when Soul released himself inside me the person's name that he moaned was…Kid.

~Kid's House/Kid's Point of View~

After Soul dropped me off I walked into the house only to be greeted by a stern looking Liz and Patty.

"Um sorry I was so late…Soul and I got…er…caught up at the park." I said nervously while looking down at my shoes.

Liz just looked at me carefully before starting to talk. "Kid? Did you and Soul have you know-"

"Sex? Yes." I added quiet frankly. On the outside I looked like I didn't care about what there reactions would be, but on the inside I was terrified. I flinched slightly when they both stood up and advanced towards me, expecting to get scolded for what happened. I was surprised when I heard them squeal like fan girls and surround me, saying how cute it was and what not.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course not, all you have to do is tell us all about it!" Liz replied back excitedly, while Patty was in the background screaming "Kid lost his virginity!" to the top of her lungs.

"Ha no, but I will answer three questions about it, deal?"

"And you'll answer it no matter what?"

"Yes." Although I answered this question reluctantly, thinking about the possible questions the two perverted girls might ask.

Both of them looked at each other in pure excitement before shouting "Okay question one! Who was the seme?" I could feel my face heating up as I looked to the side and mumbled, "Soul of course."

"Eh that makes sense now that I think about it." Liz said thoughtlfully to Patty.

"Hey! I could totally be the seme if I wanted to!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Kid!" Patty retorted back, laughing the whole time.

"I hate you guys…Just go to the next question already!"

Patty jumped up and down and shouted "Oo! Oo! Okay question number two! Did Soul take you from the front or behind?"

"Er…behind…"

"HA!" She shouted while Liz chuckled to herself quietly.

"Okay last question Kid." Liz began. "Do you guys love each other?"

"I love him, and he told me he loved me too. Soul would never lie to me about something like that, he loves me I know it." I replied back confidently.

"Well good then we approve." Liz said happily while hugging me. Patty joined seconds' later saying, "Yay, now we don't have to cut his thing off!"

Pulling away from the hug I looked at them curiously, "Is that what you guys told him before we left?"

They were already half ways up the stairs shouting back, "Wow would you look at the time! We better get to bed! See you tomorrow Kid!" "Haha yeah we love you Kid! Night!"

I decided to let it slide and headed up to my room to get ready for bed. While lying in bed I stared up at the ceiling and thought one last thing before I let sleep consume me. 'I can't believe I ever doubted him. He really does care."

**A/N- Well there you go another chapter! So if you read the lemon I hoped you enjoyed it, cause it was my first. So you know if it's not that good well that's why. Oh did you like the plot twist? I bet you didn't see that coming! Okay you probably did, but oh well, hopefully it was entertaining! :D Review and tell me what you thought about it, especially the lemon part cause I'm so nervous about it! DX Thank you for reading and I hope you're excited for the next chapter!**

**XxReni-ChanxX**


	12. The Festival

**A/N- Just want to let you all know that I am actually in fact not dead, contrary to popular Okay well I am so sorry that I have been gone so long I had some family issues that required me to travel out of state for a week in a half, oh and there was no internet access:/ So as you can see I haven't really had the chance to update. On top of that I had to bring my grades up too so that conflicted with updating. To make it up to you guys I decided to make this chapter longer than the othe****rs so… enjoy!~ Oh and I do not own Soul Eater or Starbucks for that matter!**

Chapter 12

~Soul's Point of View~

The next day I awoke with a killer headache. All I could remember from last night was my date with Kid to when I went out to celebrate losing my virginity. Groggily I pushed my self up onto my elbows while letting my eyes adjust to the light streaming through the living room window. 'Wait, living room? Why the hell am I on the living room floor? Better yet why is Maka down here with me?'

Reaching over, I gently placed a hand on Maka's shoulder and gave her a quick shake. Giving her shoulder a particularly violent shake, Maka's eyes finally began to flutter open. Green met red, one utterly confused and the other with a mischievous glint in them.

"Erm…Maka? Why are we on the floor?"

"Oh you don't remember what we did last night?" She responded slyly.

"Uh no, that's kind of why I'm asking you." I retorted back, non to kindly.

"Mmmm, you know Soul if I were you I would watch the attitude. After all you don't want Kid to know about this…" By the tone in my partner's voice I could tell that something really bad had happened. Suddenly my stomach did a back flop as random thoughts of what I…er should I say we did. 'Oh god, please tell me I didn't kiss her!' I thought franticly. 'Just calm down I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Maka's probably just trying to pull my leg or something. Yeah that's it! Any minute now she's going to burst out laughing and tell me she was just kidding!' But I couldn't help the hesitation in my voice as I stuttered, "W-what do you mean?"

"After you came home last night, you were drunk and we had-"'Any minute now!' "-sex." 'No…' My eyes were as wide as saucers as I gaped at Maka, and my voice hitched in my throat. 'No no no no no **NO**! This can't be happening!' When I had finally absorbed what she said I snapped. "You're lying!" I snarled while managing to roughly push my self off the floor. I was now towering over and my eyes became hard as I glared menacingly at Maka.

Not intimidated by Soul's position or attitude Maka came back with "The truths a bitch isn't it?" Taking on an air of false sympathy Maka continued speaking, trying to send Soul on a one way ticket to guilt trip valley. "Poor Kid, how's he going to react when he finds out that you cheated on him right after you two had sex AND told each other 'I love you.'. He'll be heart broken!" Although Maka was trying to act sympathetic I could clearly detect her smug attitude. Even so those words hit me deep and once again I was reduced to stuttering and sputtering out my next response.

"B-but I-I didn't do it on purpose!"

Maka gave a victorious smirk, "But the point is, is that you did do 'it', and on the night that you took his virginity. What a shame."

"But I…" The words died in my throat as I realized that she was completely right. No matter what I say the fact of the matter is that I cheated on Kid big time…my Kid…my boyfriend…my first and only true love. When he finds out it will completely break his heart…especially since it was Maka. 'That selfish whore! She'll do whatever it takes to get what she wants, no matter who she has to hurt! Kid…what do I do?'

"You'll be happy to know that I do have a proposition for you Soul. That is if you are interested?" My response was a short snort, indicating that I was listening.

"Now no one will find out about what happened between us last night as long as you do two things." Maka held up a pale finger indicating the first rule. "You don't talk to Kid at all, until I say so. And two." Putting up a second finger, she continued. "And you will go with me, Tsubaki, and Black*Star to the winter festival of lights tonight. Deal?" Sticking her hand out she gave a smirk while waiting for my response.

I just stood there dumbstruck, trying to comprehend what she was telling me. 'That bitch! I can't even break up with him to make it a little easier on him.' I gave a long sigh. 'What choice do I have though really? Kid gets hurt either way, but at least it would be less painful for him then hearing that I slept with my meister, even though it was by accident. Until I figure a way to fix this whole situation the safe thing is to go with Maka's plan.'

Reluctantly I grasped her outstretched hand and shook it while growling "Deal…"

~Kid's Point of View~

"Liz, Patty, hurry up! I want to get to the festival as soon as possible!" I hollered from the bottom of the stairs while tapping my foot impatiently. Of course I made sure to alternate feet every eight taps. While waiting for my twin pistols to hurry up I took the chance to straighten my jeans out and adjust my tight fitting black t-shirt. While fiddling with my hair in a near by mirror, I caught sight of Liz and Patty descending down the stairs out of my peripheral. "Finally, what took you two so long?" My annoyance obvious with every word that came out of my mouth.

"Uh Kid we're girls what do you expect?" Liz stated matter-of-factly.

"Why are you so nervous to get there anyways Kid?" Patty asked innocently. 'Why am I so anxious to get to the festival?' I just shrugged my shoulders and casually responded with "I don't know I guess I'm just looking forward to the lights and entertainment you know?"

Liz leaned towards me with a suspicious yet amused look on her face. "Or could it be that you are looking forward to seeing a certain white haired boy?" Patty giggled at this, while I blushed. 'I wish.'

"Actually no, I couldn't get a hold of Soul, so I guess he can't make it tonight or something."

"Hmm oh well. Shall we get going then?" The oldest pistol queried. And with that said we headed out the door to the awaiting excitement, anticipation evidently visible.

~Soul's Point of View~

I knew we were at the event when the intoxicating aroma of fried food filled my senses, and the otherwise empty streets of Death City were jam packed with wandering people and random vendors advertising there businesses. Noticing two random girls heading my way I saw my chance to escape Maka. Turning to her I tried to speak a convincingly as I could. "Maka I see some really old friends of mine, do you mined if I hang with them for a little while, and then I'll catch up with you later?"

She stared long and hard at me as if trying to see if she could detect a falter in my question. After a good minute or so she nodded her head and said, "Fine just as long as you meet back up with us when I text you, k?"

"Yeah, sure!" I replied with overly fake enthusiasm. Luckily she didn't notice it, and I swiftly took off towards the two random girls before she could change her mind. I honestly had no f-ing clue who those two girls were but they were the closet people to my age and I figured it would be better hanging with them than that thing that calls itself Maka.

Upon approaching the two girls I tapped the one on the left's shoulder before saying "Hey I'm Soul." As soon as she saw me she started to drool and when her friend saw me she started to pant. 'Oh god what did I just get myself into…'

~Kid's Point of View~

I know it sounds stupid but once we arrived at the festival I kept hoping that I would run into Soul. 'Damn, I feel like a teenage girl!' Liz, Patty, and I were walking down the street at our own leisurely pace when all of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning on my heels I came face to face with Kim and Jacqueline. "Oh, hey guys what's up?" I asked slowly not really quite sure why they all of a sudden wanted to talk to me. "Um Kid, I just wanted to tell you that I saw Soul walking around with these two random girls…" Kim randomly blurted out. 'Wait Soul's here?'

Liz and I exchanged confused glances before I responded. "Ok what's wrong with that?" 'More like why didn't he tell me he was coming to the festival?'

"Well it was just the way the girls were acting around him…I mean they were all over him." Jacqueline added. I gave them one more puzzled look before I replied calmly with, "Haha I'm sure it was nothing! They were probably just old friends of his is all!" Although I couldn't help but notice that I was reassuring myself more then the two girls standing in front of me. 'Well we better get going. I wanna catch up with Soul. Bye!" Kim and Jacqueline said their goodbyes and departed in the opposite direction.

"Well that was weird." Liz suddenly said.

"Yeah well I'm not worried after all-"Abruptly I stopped mid sentence when I caught sight of my albino walking between two sluttish looking girls. To say the very least I was not pleased with the situation. Ignoring the fact that the two girls were there I starting sprinting towards Soul shouting, "Soul-kun!" Right when he turned around I tackled him to the ground in a big hug, while nuzzling my head into the crook of his shoulder. "Soul why didn't you tell me you would be here? I wanted us to hang out at the festival tonight." I murmured against his neck, but before he could answer the blond next to us shrieked. "What do you think you're doing? Get off him weirdo!"

I pushed my self out of the comfort of Soul's neck, to where I was straddling him, and looked up at the rude girl before replying sweetly, "I'm greeting my boyfriend, duh." And just to prove my point I leant down a placed a chaste kiss on Soul's lips. The shocked blonde glowered at me before she grabbed her friend's arm with a huff (who I might add was having a major nose bleed) and stormed off into the consuming crowd of people.

When I looked back down Soul was staring at me in slight shock, with a very light tinge of pink across his cheeks. Realizing that I was still straddling him in the middle of all these people I quickly scrambled off him and offered him a hand. With a nod of appreciation Soul grasped my hand, and I heaved him up. "Soul, do you want to walk with us?" I asked once we were standing face to face. Taking my hand he gave a lopsided grin and nodded his head. 'Something's not right…why isn't he talking to me? And the way he is looking at me is as if he feels regretful and pained…did I do something wrong?'

~Soul's Point of View~

'Just my luck! Of course I had to run into Kid…and I can't talk to him…fuck.' We walked down the isles of vendors in silence. I really hated the fact that I couldn't talk to Kid, but I couldn't just tell him that I fucked Maka, especially with Liz and Patty walking right next to us. Giving a cringe at the mental image of a pissed Liz and Patty I directed my focus back onto Kid. He looked beautiful tonight. The moonlight hit his alabaster skin just right making it radiate a gentle glow, his liquid gold eyes were as piercing as ever, and he was just emitting happiness. Everything about him tonight was just so…perfect. A wave of guilt flushed over me when he leaned his head on my shoulder and snuggled against my arm. 'I'm so going to hell for what I've done…'

Just as the four of us were winding a corner my cell vibrated, indicating that I had just received a new text message. I plunged my free hand into my pocket and fished out my phone. Flipping it open, I cringed inwardly as it revealed a text from non other than the queen bitch Maka.

_To: Soul_

_We're __going to the nearby Starbucks in 30 or 40 minutes . Be there shortly after. Got it? _

_-Maka_

Replying back with a simple 'k' I hurriedly thought up an excuse in my head to ditch Kid and his twin pistols. 'I know I'm not supposed to talk to Kid, but Maka won't know if I do just this once…' "Ah damn, I got to go Kid!" The raven haired boy gave me a look of pure innocent curiosity that was clearly asking _why?_ And behind that I could hint his disappointment. Putting on my most convincing act of tonight I commenced speaking. "Black*Star just sent me a text saying his car broke down and he needs a lift to the festival. I'm really sorry Kid." 'Wow, the only sincere thing I've said to night was that last line.'

"Oh ok." With that said he gave a brilliant smile silently telling me he understood. Although Kid wouldn't pick up on it that sorry had multiple meanings embedded into it. 'I'm sorry for ditching you right now. I'm sorry for sleeping with Maka. I'm sorry that this will be the last time that I'll be able to speak to you for a while. I'm sorry for the pain I am going to cause you in the future. But most of all, I'm sorry that you had to fall in love with me.'

Turning away I began walking in the opposite direction when I felt a delicate hand grab my wrist. Swiveling around Kid gave me a playful smile before asking jokingly, "What, no goodbye kiss?" Swiftly I pulled my shinigami close and planted a soft passionate kiss on his lips. 'Better make it last, because this won't be happening for a while.' After pulling back we stared into each other's eyes for a while, observing the loving gazes we exchanged in that moment. The trance was broken when Kid leaned up and placed a light kiss on my lips before leaning up towards my ear and murmuring, "I love you."

"I-I love you too." I whispered back, while my heart clenched. Pulling away I said goodbye to him one last time before I turned my back on him and jogged towards Starbucks.

~Kid's Point of View~

Once Soul was out of my eye sight I rejoined Liz ands Patty, so that we could continue exploring the streets. Patty was running slightly ahead of us laughing collecting free samples from the various vendors while Liz and I were walking in a comfortable silence, silently observing the festivities taking place around us. Liz gave me a curious side glance before breaking the quiet between us. "Was it just me or was Soul acting weird tonight?"

"Kind of…" 'So I wasn't the only one who noticed it…' I'm pretty sure she noticed that I was some what worried about Soul and changed the subject immediately. "Hey how about we go into a few shops and look around, ne?"

"Yeah ok," relieved that we weren't dwelling on Soul for the moment. Patty rejoined us soon after and we ventured further down the street towards the small stores lined a few of the walk ways. All of a sudden I felt Liz and Patty's hands stop me in my tracks and I looked back at them curiously. They shared a look that acted as if they had some inside joke going on between them. This for the record, didn't get past me. "What are you two up too?" I sighed, not really in the mood to play their games.

"We just want to go into this shop is all." Liz stated quite innocently…maybe a little too innocently. "Yeah that's all!" Patty shouted, pointing at the small boutique we were currently standing in front of. I took a glance at the store reading the sign placed above it, written in very feminine curly cursive writing. "Jezebel's. Kind of a weird name for a store, don't you think? Ok, whatever we can look in here if you guys want, but only for a little while. I do not want to get caught looking in a girls shop by someone we know."

Both girls released a scream of glee before each took a hold of my arms and dragged me into the awaiting store.

'I think I'm going to be sick…everything is so, is so _pink_. I may be gay but this was pushing it. And what is- oh my god! Is that _lingerie_? Shit, it is! It's a fricking lingerie shop!' "I-I have to get out of here!" Right as my hand grasped the handle of the door that led to my freedom I was harshly yanked back by Patty. "Patty let me go! I don't want to be in this store!" I pleaded all the while trying to squirm free of her iron grip.

"Haha! No no no Kiddo! We came into this store on a special mission, and you're part of it!" Patty giggled while pulling me towards a sign in the store that read "_SALE! Baby doll lingerie with matching panties 10% off!_" 'I do not like where this is going…' "Then at least tell me why we are here then!" I demanded non to kindly.

Liz slinked up beside us with a smug smirk plastered on her face. "Why we're here to help you pick out lingerie!"

Staring at Liz dumbstruck the only words I could muster up were, "Come again?"

"You know for when you and Soul have sex again!" Patty giggled, a little too loudly I might add. Rapidly regaining my state of mind I started thrashing violently, trying my best to get away from my psycho path weapons.

"Why the hell would I wear something like that? Let me go!" I bellowed drawing the attention of the other shoppers to us.

"Stop fussing Kid! We're just trying to make your sex life interesting! Besides Soul will think you look incredibly sexy!" Picking up a random top she held it in front of my face exclaiming,"Oh, how about this one!" I was completely mortified when she held up a skimpy black top that was completely see through, and failed miserably at trying to recess the major blush that was forming on my face.

"N-no way am I wearing something like that."

"Okay well how about this!" Patty screeched shoving another overly revealing piece of clothing (if you could even call it that.) in front of my face.

Looking down I muttered, "At least pick something that is a little more modest…" Liz and Patty exchanged high fives when the realized that I was caving in, and then quickly went back to scouring the store for the perfect unmentionable.

After about ten minutes of searching, Liz gave a victorious shout from the other side of the store. Clutched in her right hand was a sugar melon baby doll top made with a sheer material, and in the other was a pair of matching women's underwear. Bounding towards me with Patty hot at her heals, she thrust the flimsy material towards me gleefully saying, "I finally found it! This will look perfect on you!"

Reluctantly taking the garment I looked distastefully at the underwear. Turning my nose up I stated very bluntly, "I am not wearing the underwear."

"Oh yes you are, unless you want Soul to be able to see your you-know-what clearly." Liz pressed on while shoving the panties into my free hand. Mumbling a fine I stormed off towards the dressing rooms and slammed the door shut.

Once alone I held up the clothing to get a better look at what I was about to try on. The article had a somewhat retro shape to it with lace trim around the bottom, neckline, straps, and a few pieces of it going vertically down the breast area. At the bust line it cinched to were a loose bow in the middle was placed. And compared to most of the lingerie there it wasn't that see through. Overall it was (dare I say it) kind of pretty. Sighing I slipped off my t-shirt and pants and pulled the clothing over my head. Before looking in the mirror I slipped off my boxers and replaced it with the (cringe) the women's undergarment.

'…Damn…' The slip went down to just above my mid thigh and the top part hugged my chest nicely. The rest of it gently flowed down, but not to where it was to puffy or clingy. And the delicate air it gave off made my body appear more fragile. The salmon/pinkish material was flattering against my flawless pale skin and managed to make my skin tone seem to radiate a warmer feeling. And since I was lacking a little in the lower department the underwear fit nicely, and not awkwardly like it would for most guys. Overall I looked good. All of a sudden there was a loud bang on the dressing room door and Patty started shouting for me to hurry up. Taking a deep breath I twisted the door knob open to reveal myself to my awaiting weapons.

"Aw! Kid you look so cute! Soul's gonna have a nosebleed when he sees you in that!" Patty squealed jumping up and down. I turned to Liz waiting for a response but realized she was still analyzing my get up. "There's something missing" she murmured under her breath. After a few seconds passed she snapped her fingers and her eyes lit up. "I got it!" Moving towards me she took two bob pins, that were the same color as my slip, a pinned them in my hair on the opposite side of my three white stripes in an 'X' shape. Stepping back she gave me an approving nod before asking a nearby sales lady, "How do you think he looks?"

I stared incredulously at Liz and my face turned a brilliant shade of red, when the girl squealed, "He's so adorable! Is this for his boyfriend or something! That is just too cute! You know I have never thought a guy could pull off women's lingerie, but man was I wrong! You totally need to buy that!" The last part was directed at me and I stared at the floor trying to hide my all to obvious embarrassment.

"Well it's settled then, you're buying it!" Liz pushed me back into the dressing room so that I could change and continued talking to the random girl who had just evaluated my appearance. I gave one last look in the mirror and sighed. 'I hope Soul likes it."

A few minutes later I stepped out of the dressing room holding the sleepwear and gave money to Liz to pay for me (Hell if I would let anyone else see me with that kind of stuff!). Liz finished paying and handed me the bag before we exited the store. The last thing I heard on the way out was that same sales girl shouting, "Good luck with your boyfriend!" I did a face palm at the attention grabbing statement. 'How did I let them convince me into this'

"What do you want to do now Kid?" Patty asked jumping up and down looking for somewhere that might interest me.

"I'm kind of thirsty, how about we head to Starbucks? It's just around the block." I suggested.

"Fine with me." Liz replied, while Patty made a face at the prospect of drinking coffee.

It was chilly outside and the warmth from the coffee shop enveloped me like a blanket causing me to release a soft sigh. Making our way over to the counter I ordered a medium peppermint mocha frappe chino, while Liz ordered a medium Italian brewed coffee and Patty picked out a pastry. In a monotone voice the cashier told us to pick up our orders at the counter at the other end of the small shop.

We were waiting for our orders at the designated counter when I spotted Maka, Tsubaki, and Black*Star sitting in the corner around a small circular table.

Liz and I exchanged a 'I really don't want to talk to them, but if I don't they're going to get upset and they'll never let me hear the end of it' look. It wasn't Tsubaki or Black*Star that I didn't really want to talk to, it was mainly Maka. After what she did to me at school a few days ago I began to loathe her. Our orders were finished at that exact moment and we grabbed them before heading over to join the party of three.

Upon approaching Maka gave me a sincere smile before speaking in that high annoying voice of hers. "Kid I just want to apologize for my rude behavior; I never should have said that to you…I guess I was just worried I would loose my partner. Can you find it in your hear to forgive me?" Taken aback by her sudden change in attitude I dumbly shook my head while mumbling out an 'I guess so'. Giving a squeal of delight Maka gave me a hug that was unrequited. I could sense Liz tensing up behind me while the whole ordeal took place, and I was finally able to hear the fakeness in Maka's voice. Instead of calling her out on it though I went ahead and played dumb, hoping she would shut up soon. Pulling away from me Maka noted the bag in my hand enthusiastically. "Oh you guys went shopping, what'd you get? Can I see?" Instantly I jerked the bag to my chest while a pink tinge dusted my pale face.

"Haha, it's nothing important, just picking up some things for the house." A huge sweat drop formed on my head when the three people in front of me sent me strange looks, while the two girls behind me tried to stifle their laughter.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" I asked while taking a nervous sip from my drink, all the while praying to god that they would drop the previous subject. It seemed to work because Black*Star shouted out, "We're waiting for Soul! Maka texted him to meet us here, so now we're just waiting for him to show up!" Liz and I exchanged puzzled looks and turned back to the small group of friends, trying our best to act like what Black*Star just said hadn't affected us in the slightest.

"Uh…oh then I guess we'll wait with you guys if that's alright?" I could barely speak trying to convince myself that this was all a big misunderstanding and that Soul just forgot to text me back. "I'm surprised that Soul didn't text you to meet us over here. Didn't he know you were at the festival tonight?" I went rigid at Maka's seemingly innocent question. 'He knew damn well that I was here, and I thought he had to help out Black*Star? What is going on right now?' We all sat there in silence for a while, Liz and I occasionally taking sips of our drinks, and Patty biting off chunks of her pastry. The whole time though I kept trying to think in my head of reasonable answers as to why Soul was meeting up with other people at the festival and not inviting me along. I was too absorbed in my thoughts to pay much attention to my bag, until I noticed Black*Star taking a peak inside of it! 'Oh shit!' "Black*Star don't go through my things!" I yelled upsetting the peaceful setting while making blind grabs for the bag. But before I could find purchase with the bag Black*Star produced the lingerie that was inside for everyone to see. My face turned tomato red when I noticed Maka had a look of disgust on her face, Tsubaki was blushing and Black*Star was…drooling? 'My life is ruined.' I mentally thought to myself. 'I guess it could be worse though.'

Obviously Lady Luck was not on my side today because at that time the bell of the door to the coffee shop chimed, and we all turned to see that Soul was advancing towards us. When he locked eyes with me though, he looked shocked and quickly averted his gaze from mine. The action made my heat ache and I kept wondering what I did to make him to want to get away from me. 'It's probably my three stripes isn't it? He doesn't want me because I'm asymmetrical! Does he regret having sex with me? No, that couldn't be it because he said he loved me! Right? What the hell did I do wrong!' I was in a state of panic trying to figure out what I did wrong, while Soul coolly made his way to the table and took a seat next to Black*Star. 'Why didn't he sit by me...?'

My self pity quickly transformed into extreme embarrassment when Soul pointed at the lingerie, which was _still _being held up be Black*Star, and asked carefully "Erm Black*Star? Exactly why are you holding women's lingerie?"

Black*Star quickly tossed the material at me and pointed an accusing finger at me while yelling loud enough for _everyone_ to hear "It's not mine its Kid's!" 'Jesus tap dancing Christ, this night just got _a lot_ worse.'

~Soul's Point of View~

When Black*Star blurted out that the lingerie belonged to Kid I chocked on my spit. 'Is he trying to make this harder on me?' Before I could voice my opinion in the matter though, Maka butted in with her big mouth. "Soul we should get going now, but you might want to have a talk with your gender confused boyfriend later." I locked gazes only to see the silent plead in his eyes, begging me to tell him what's going on. "I…Yeah, let's go Maka." Sagging my shoulders in defeat, I started to follow the blond bitch out the door but not before noticing the menacing looks Kid's twin pistols were shooting at me.

Just when I was half way out the door, I heard one of the metal chairs violently screech against the tile floors, creating a dramatic pause of commotion in the shop. 'Please don't let that be Kid.' Cocking my head behind my shoulder, I disdainfully confirmed my suspicions. Turning completely around I was able to fully take in a flustered Kid with his head bowed and his fists so tightly clenched that I thought his rings were going to puncture his skin. Taking a few deep breaths he slowly raised his head only to reveal furious tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't even bothering to fix his slightly skewed bangs. Meaning he was truly pissed.

"What did I do wrong…" came his voice, hushed and broken, almost as if he were asking himself. Of course I couldn't answer and just stared blankly at him. 'Kid I wish you could know how much it hurts me to see you this way…'

"See that's what I'm talking about! You won't talk to me; in fact you hardly even look at me! It's just I thought you loved me, you…you told me so last night and I let you-oh god I let you…" His face twisted into even more despair and his voice cracked half way through his speech, filling it with a shuddering sob. 'This is too much!'

"I let you take me virginity! And what do I get in return? False promises and a broken heart! Did you know how happy it made me feel when you held me that way, how happy I was? I was finally happy…" He paused and gave a harsh laugh, but defiantly not in the haha way. This laugh was cynical, like he was laughing at some sick and twisted joke.

"And you know what's the worst part, that bitch partner of yours was completely right! I was just your fucking toy! You played with my emotions just so you could fuck me…and you had the guts to kiss me and tell me that you loved me today! I hate you Soul Eater Evans!" At this he collapsed to the floor and let a few more sobs escape his mouth. Those words stung the most and I felt actually tears coming to my eyes at the mere thought that he thinks I don't love him. 'Crying is not cool Soul…hold it in.'

It was silent for a while and the only sound that could be heard were the heavy pants coming from my loves mouth. His voice was low and raspy this time, most likely worn out from all the screaming.

"No…that's not true…I don't hate you Soul. In fact I love you more than you will ever know…but I guess that's not enough…" With his head turned to the side and his eyes focused on the ground he whispered the words I feared the most. "I think we should break up Soul…" The tears rolled freely down my face now. I didn't care who saw anymore I was loosing Kid and there wasn't any fucking thing I could do about it! 'Fuck what Maka says!' "Kid-"

"Save it I don't want to hear it. Don't talk to me, call me, text me, message me, or try to contact me in any way. It's easier to forget someone when you cut them out of your life…" Trying my best to put on a face of indifference I turned on my heel leaving my lover to fall apart…although I don't think I'm obliged to call him that anymore…

~Kid's Point of View~

"Kid let's go home…" Patty whispered with a twinge of sorrow in her normally perky attitude. Deafly nodding my head I let the two girls help me up and we walked out of the Starbuck's leaving Black*Star and Tsubaki without another word. I had the bag still clutched in my hand I smiled at it sorrowfully. As much as I acted like I hated the article of clothing I was actually quite fond of it and ecstatic to try it on for Soul. Of course that was before the Starbucks incident. We made our way home the rest of the way in complete and utter silence. Giving me more than enough time to recap everything that happened to night. Tears stung my eyes at the thoughts. As sad as I was I had this nagging feeling in the back of my head though. 'What was Soul trying to tell me before I cut him off? Did I make a mistake by not listening to what he had to say?' "You did everything absolutely right if you wondering." Liz added calmly. 'Great she can read my mind.' "And no I can't read your mind, I can just tell by your facial expressions that you're having doubts."

"But what if I was wrong? We shouldn't have gone to that Starbucks." Liz halted in her tracks, grabbing my shoulders forcing me to look at her while she spoke firmly. "First off you were not wrong. He ditched you Kid. Ditched you! If that's not enough he let Maka's comment about the lingerie slide proving that he deserved everything you said to him. Second if you wouldn't have gone then you never would have known and it would have made things ten times harder."

"But-"I added weakly, weary of the pressure of her fingers digging into my shoulder.

""Kid-"Her voice dropped to a softer tone this time before she spoke. "There's one thing I need to know. Do you really still love him?"

I stared hard at the ground and mumbled gently, "More than anything…that's why it hurts so much…" Her vice grip softened immensely and she sighed before mumbling "Let's just get you home…"

~Black*Star's Point of View~

I was sitting back in the coffee shop with Tsubaki, letting what just happened sink in. 'Heh, everything went exactly to plan.' A smug smirk forming on my face. Sitting up I gestured to Tsubaki, "We should probably get home, it's getting late." Giving me a small smile Tsubaki stood up saying, "Of course. I just hope Kid is ok, don't you?" Giving her a sympathetic look I nodded my head in agreement. 'He'll be fine once I get a word in with him.' Giving an inward smirk I pushed the door to the coffee shop open and let the cool air embrace Tsubaki and I, as we started to make our way home.

**A/N- Holy shit that was loooooong! ****DX Hopefully that made up for some of my lack of updating. No? Well I'll be updating sooner so maybe then you can forgive meXD Anyways I hope you enjoyed this 6,000 word chapter, and maybe enjoyed the plot like twisty thing at the end? Well leave me your reviews telling me what your opinion of It was, because reviews inspire me to write! :D Thank you for staying with my story so far and I promise I won't disappoint you with the next chapter!**

**XxReni-ChanxX**


	13. A Glimmer of Hope?

**A/N: Well I'm back again! Thank you so much for the reviews so far, they really meant a lot to me! One in particular**** that caught my attention was asking how I was even able to write all of this. The answer is simple really, all it takes is a personal experience that you blow way out of and there you go that's how you portray raw emotion in your characters. On that note I would like to mention that heart break makes people do unexpected things. Keep that in mind. I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot...Oh! And I do not own Soul Eater! Damn…that doesn't get any easier to say:/ Enjoy! ~**

Chapter 13

~Soul's Point of View~

The door slammed shut with a terrifying thwack once the bitch and I made it home. Stalking into the kitchen I ignored the triumphant grin plastered on my partner's face, while making a bee line for the fridge. I needed to get something to cool my temper. Bending over slightly I began scanning the contents of the refrigerator when two wiry arms loosely slinked around my waist and I felt Maka's hot breathe against my ear while she tried, and completely failed at, whispering seductively. "It's so much easier for 'us' to work out now that Kid's out of the way…he was such a pest." My body instantly went rigid and I stood up pin straight while prying her hands off of my body. Turning sharply I shot her a menacing glare "Don't. You. Ever. Talk. About. My. Kid. That. Way. Got it?"

I had this feeling that either a) Maka was choosing to act stupid or b) she was just that dumb, because the next thing she said nearly had me strangling her.

"Soul-kun you can't really call Kid _your_ Kid, when he clearly stated that he never wanted you to talk to him again. Remember? This only happened what like an hour ago? Besides I need to punish you for speaking to Kid without my permission."

To say that I was pissed at this point was the understatement of the century. Keeping my flaring temper somewhat tamed I tensely waited for Maka's 'punishment'. 'Pfft. She probably just wants me to kiss her or something.'

"You broke the rules Soul so I am calling off the deal."

The emotion of complete shock manifested my face while I stared blankly at my meister. "W-what?"

"You heard me." She replied smugly. "I. Am. Calling. Off. The. Bet. Meaning that come tomorrow I can and will tell Kiddo about what happened between us. But of course I'll make sure to leave out the deal we had. And not to mention the fact that you were drunk the night we did it."

"But- You! Maka you can't do this! We had a deal! Besides you got what you wanted, Kid hates me! What does it matter if I said one thing to him tonight?" I could have sworn I was burning holes in the ground, I was staring so hard. "After all whatever I said to him worked out to your benefit in the end, am I right?"

"Mm as much fun as it would be to have you continue to do what I say, I think I'd much prefer seeing Kid's heart completely break when he finds out that you betrayed him _twice_." And in that moment I realized something…I was putting the full blame on Maka when I was the one who royally fucked things up.

With my bangs covering my eyes I stalked past Maka and marched straight up to my room without a word. After all I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of me realizing that I was the main cause of ruining my relationship with Kid.

**The Next Day/Sunday **

~Black*Star's Point of View~

Checking the digital clock in my room I noticed that it was around 12:30 pm. 'Good Kid should be up by now. I'll just grab something to eat and head over to his place. Hopefully Liz and Patty won't get in the way…" Grabbing an apple I told Tsubaki bye and exited my apartment, making my way over to the shinigami's mansion.

~Kid's Point of View~

"Mmm… Liz leave me alone I'm trying to sleep", I groaned swatting at the hands shaking my shoulder.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see how you're feeling this morning is all…" she mumbled while removing her hands, allowing me to sit up. At the mention of last night my head started pounding and I felt ten times worse than I did yesterday. Clutching my head I gave a soft groan.

"Here take these; they'll get rid of the headache." She stated sympathetically while handing me a glass of water and 2 Ibuprofen. Liz carefully watched me gratefully swallow the pills while downing the whole glass of water before speaking again.

"Obviously you're not doing to well, so I guess Patty and I will cancel our appointment at the salon today. We'll stay home and help you forget-"

Holding up a hand I stopped Liz mid sentence. "Don't cancel you and Patty's appointment today Liz. I don't want to ruin your plans because of my own personal problems. Besides." I added with a small smile. "I think I just need some time to myself to think things over, okay?"

My weapon stared at me uncertainly before slowly nodding her head. "Fine, but don't do anything stupid okay? Patty and I love you to much."

"I promise." With that she pulled me into a bone crushing hug before exiting my room. Pulling the covers off of myself I climbed out of bed and padded across my room to my built in bathroom. Glancing in the mirror I noticed that I looked like complete shit. Chuckling coldly at the sense of déjà vu I stepped into the shower, and quickly cleaned myself off. About five minutes later I was done and opened the door connecting to my room. Steam billowed out around my lither, alabaster frame. Slowly, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and an over sized grey shirt that went just above my knees, and had the left sleeve slipping off my shoulder. I didn't even care that I looked unsymmetrical right now…I was too upset.

When I got down stairs my twin pistols were already gone…I was all alone. I was on my way to the kitchen to get a drink when there was a sharp knock knock on my door. Not really caring that I was practically half dressed I pulled open the door, only, to my surprise, to reveal Black*Star.

With a baffled look on my face I asked tentatively "Hey Black*Star, this is…er…unexpected. What are you doing here?"

He gave me one of his famous grins and pronounced, loudly I might add. "I was just coming over to cheer you up is all!" Trying to look around my shoulder his next question caught me off guard a little. "Are you home alone?"

"Um yeah…Liz and Patty are at the salon. Come on inside."

"Great!" He beamed at me as he walked past me, and I quietly closed the door before following him into the kitchen. "Mind if I get a drink?" I indicated with my head that it was fine by me and took a seat on the counter, watching him rummage through the refrigerator contents before he emerged with a bottle of water in his hand.

"So…" I began awkwardly. "Why are you here again?" Taking a swig of the water the blue haired boy turned towards me with a predatory smirk on his face. 'What is he up to?'

"I told you I'm here to make you feel better." He said all this with an unusually calm tone while slowly advancing towards me. In a mere few seconds he was already leaning towards me with his hands placed on the counter on either side of me. Black*Star was uncomfortably close and a blush crept onto my face, as I could feel his breathing on my skin. 'Okay someone's a little to close.' "You know you're cute when you blush." Giving a short laugh he started to lean in even closer and before I knew what was happening I felt warm, slightly chapped lips pressing against mine. 'Why is Black*Star kissing me! And why the fuck am I not pulling away!' A moaned escaped my mouth when I felt his tongue gently prod against my lips asking for permission. I granted him access shyly opening my mouth, while my eyes fluttered closed. 'Oh Soul…' My eyes snapped open and I pushed away from Black*Star abruptly breaking the kiss. "I-I'm sorry Black*Star but I can't do this…"

"Come on Kid its fine, just relax." He made a move to kiss me again put was stopped by my hands pushing against his firm chest.

"N-no really I can't, Black*Star. As stupid as it sounds I still love Soul. It wouldn't be fair for you." I studied his face trying to understand what might be going through his head as of now, but had no such luck.

"But you seemed to really like that kiss though." My face turned cheery red, "That may be, but that doesn't mean I have feelings for you." I shot back stubbornly.

"I guess your right…but maybe this could help you get over Soul. It's not like you hated it so how about it?" 'Maybe he's right, and it was actually really comforting to have Black*Star kiss me like that…It couldn't hurt to try."

"F-fine, but I can't promise you that I'll stop loving Soul and love you instead. Ok?"

The meister gave a cocky smirk. "Oh trust me I can be very convincing, I'll make you forget all about Soul." With that he plunged into my mouth with a heated kiss. And I gladly complied, wrapping my arms around his neck while his hands went around my waist, pulling me closer. We must have made out for a long time because there was a small cough, and we broke apart only to find Liz and Patty standing at the doorway with stern expressions on their faces. The fact that my two weapons walked in on me and my friend kissing caused a fresh blush to blossom on my face and suddenly the hem of my shirt looked very interesting.

"Black*Star you should probably get home, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Liz began.

Rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand Black*Star gave his signature grin. "Haha you're probably right Liz! I'll see you tomorrow Kid okay?" Quietly nodding my head he bounded out of my house. When the front door slammed shut, indicating that it was just the three of us, Liz grunted. "Um, so what happened to 'I love Soul with all my heart?'?" I couldn't meet her gaze so I settled for fiddling with my shirt and mumbling quietly.

"I just thought that by going out with Black*Star I could forget about Soul…or at least make him jealous."

"Oh and hurt Black*Star in the process that makes perfect sense Kid!" The bitter disapproval in her voice was all too noticeable and this time I wasn't nervous…no I was mad. Mad that Liz couldn't see why I was doing this, what it's like to have your heart trampled on. Locking gazes with Liz I replied evenly, "Liz you don't understand. I'm desperate to be able to forget Soul. And I told Black*Star that I still loved Soul and he still wanted me to at least try, so what's the big deal? This might be the easiest…the safest way for me to move on…"

Giving a heave Liz walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me. "Just don't let him make you do anything you don't want to do. Ok?"

Hugging her back I smiled slightly, "Jeeze Liz you're like my mom."

"Promise me."

"Okay okay! I promise!" Pulling away Liz ruffled my hair and gave me a smile.

"Are you guys done talking about boring stuff? I'm hungry!" Patty childishly grumbled. Her point was emphasized by a loud roar from her stomach. Liz and I exchanged a look before bursting out into fits of laughter.

And as we were gathering ingredients and having a good time I couldn't help but feel that things were only going to get better from now on.

**A/N: Interesting chapter no? Hopefully it interested you? Anyways if you think the story is almost over, well your completely wrong it has quite a while to go:D Hopefully you'll tell me your opinion on this chapter. In other words *cough cough* review *cough cough* Thanks for reading! **

**XxReni-ChanxX**


	14. You've Won

**A/N: Here we go the next chapter! I'm trying my best to update more often since I kind of went through a drought. I think I've finally regained my enthusiasm for this story again and am a lot more inspired to write! :D So I promise you…I will not drop this story! It will be completed! For SoulXKid lovers! XD Anyways enjoy this next chapter, and thanks for the reviews!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater except for this… *looks around the room for random object* picture of Soul eating Kid! Wait…that sounds wrong on so many levels…I'm just…yeah…sorry you had to read that… **

Chapter 14

~Kid's Point of View~

'School…' I peered at the entrance of Shibusen basking in the perfect symmetry. Patty and Liz had already entered the building, not wanting to really wait for Black*Star with me. I can't blame them, it was pretty boring and the only thing keeping me entertained was the symmetry of the DWMA and the random students streaming past me. Watching everyone else so carefree made me envious…even if they were asymmetrical. After seeing a particularly happy couple stroll by, with their hands clasped together, thoughts of when Soul and I were together streamed through my head. And I was happy for a moment, just reminiscing in those happy memories. And then I remembered Black*Star… Suddenly the mere thought that I was now dating the rambunctious blue haired boy made my stomach churn, and I was shaking nervously. 'What will Soul's reaction be when he finds out?'

At that moment muscular tan arms wrapped around my waist pulling me to their chest. Still caught in my daze I nearly called out Soul's name when I caught myself at the last minute. I wasn't with Soul anymore I needed to accept that…or at least try. Turning around in Black*Star's grasp I placed a chaste kiss on his lips, before pulling back and giving him a small smile. Just as I was about to question what took him so long to arrive at school I heard a short laugh behind me. 'Ah shit…'

Gently releasing myself from Black*Star's grip I turned towards the blonde haired brat that was sending me a reproachful look. "Oh hello Maka, is something funny?" I gritted out through a clenched smile. 'Thank god Soul's not with her.' I sighed inwardly that I could ignore that problem for a little longer.

"Huh, and I was calling Soul the player. You sure moved on fast." 'Oh if only you knew Maka. If only you knew…' She continued on before I could send a witty retort back her way. "Then I guess you won't mind me telling you this. I'm sure you were wondering why Soul was so evasive yesterday weren't you?" At this I cocked my head to the side in puzzlement. 'Why would she know why? Would he really confide in Maka?' "He was just ashamed."

"Ashamed of what?" I asked with pure curiosity and a hint of excitement in my voice. 'Maybe this had been a whole misunderstanding! Maybe I just overreacted and Soul and I can be together again!' I was mentally dancing in my head and jumping for joy at the thought that this was just a huge mistake, until…

"It was because when he came home from your date, he was totally smashed and we had _sex_." Maka smirked as a look of confusion, anger, sadness, and flat out hurt swam through my eyes. She gave another cold laugh, taking enjoyment in the emotional rollercoaster I was riding at the moment. 'The bitch…how can she laugh at me!' Anger quickly dominated all other emotions in no time and my next actions surprised everyone, myself included. Raising my hand high I brought it down across the blonde's face with a deafening smack. A red imprint of where I hit her glowed harshly on Maka's face and she stared at me incredulously.

"Maka just shut the fuck up for once! I am sick of your bitchy attitude! All you have done from the beginning is medal in Soul and I's love life! Just because he didn't have feelings for you it doesn't mean you had to put both are lives through living hell! You're pathetic!" By now we were drawing in a huge crowd, but I was blinded by my raging irritation and continued to chew out Maka. "Yes I'll admit it sucks that Soul cheated on me, and it sucks even more that I still love the bastard and am trying to get over him by dating Black*Star, but it's pretty sad that you are still trying to hurt me when you've already won!" Hurt filled my voice and I dropped to my knees, tired after the tirade of fury I just unleashed on the meister. "Why can't you just leave me alone now Maka…I just don't understand…?" I whispered sorrowfully.

Maka just stared, mouth agape at the scene that had enfolded not too long ago. Regaining her posture she glanced down at the shinigami. "So I've finally broken you…huh it was a lot easier than I thought. Oh well it was fun while it lasted." Turning on her heal she weaved through the crowd of by standers ignoring the glares and disapproving looks shot at her as she passed through. After all how could she be upset? She had finally won. It was my turn to stare at the girl, in utter shock that she had the gall to say something like that.

~Soul's Point of View~

Stepping up the stairs of the DWMA I noticed a group of students circling around something. 'A fight maybe? How uncool…' Curiosity got the better of me though and I started pushing my way through the crowd to get a look at what was happening. My ruby eyes widened considerably when I saw Kid slap Maka across the face. 'Oh fuck…shit's about to hit the fan.' Staying back a little I watched as Kid began to speak. 'So Maka told him…' I thought sadly to myself. I watched the ongoing fight only half paying attention to what Kid was yelling at my partner, focusing more on how beautiful he looked today. That was until I heard the last part of his speech.

"Yes I'll admit it sucks that Soul cheated on me, and it sucks even more that I still love the bastard and am trying to get over it by dating Black*Star, but it's pretty sad that you are still trying to hurt me when you've already won!" Dropping to his knees pain filled his eyes as he murmured forlornly. "Why can't you just leave me alone now Maka…I just don't understand…?"

'He still loves me…even after everything I've done to him…I'm such a douche.' My heart was breaking while I watched Maka give a snide remark before disappearing through the crowd. He looked so empty and I before I even realized what I was doing I called out his name, and ran over to him. Kneeling down I pulled him into my arms reveling in the feeling of holding him again. "Soul…" He only stared in shock as I pulled him closer burying my face in his hair like I used to love to do.

Just as I thought he was going to return the gesture I felt a bone crushing grip on my shoulder. Following the hand latched on my shoulder I noticed it was "Black*Star…"

"Soul I would appreciate it if you would let go of Kid." He replied evenly tugging me backwards slightly to emphasize his point. Baring my teeth a snarl erupted from my throat as I suddenly became overly possessive of the boy I was clutching in my arms. Why would Black*Star suddenly care about Kid? He had no right to tell me to back off. "Soul I will ask you one more time, as your friend, to let go of my boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?" I spluttered giving a bark of laughter. Suddenly I felt the raven beneath me slightly push against my chest and I quickly drew all my attention to him. "Kid? What's wrong?" Before he could answer Black*Star wrenched me away from my shinigami, and started to help Kid up. My eyes darted from Kid to Black*Star, confusion etched onto my features, as Black*Star placed a hand possessively around Kid's waist. "Get your hands off him Black*Star he's mine…" I growled lowly pushing myself off the ground intent on murdering the cocky meister.

"Stop it Soul…" I stopped dead in my tracks and stared miserably at Kid when he muttered those words. "You had your chance Soul and you messed it up big time. I'm sorry but I already promised to give Black*Star a chance. Stop making this harder than it needs to be." His voice was flat and he was staring at the ground the entire time, not even embracing the hand wrapped around his small frame. It was like he didn't even acknowledge the fact that black*Star was standing right beside him, just kept looking at the ground. That was till Black*Star turned the pair away from me and began walking through the crowd. But I didn't fail to miss the cutting remark Black*Star made before the crowd of students swallowed my love and my backstabbing friend.

"You know Soul for a guy who tries so hard to be cool; you sure are making an ass of yourself."

The crowd of teens began to disperse now that the drama was over, leaving me standing alone. 'I've really lost him haven't I?' Clenching my fists a new found emotion flooded my senses. Confidence. 'No I was not going to lose Kid he still loves me. I will not give up hope. Besides cool guys don't let their egotistic best friend steal their boyfriend.' With this thought I straightened up and confidently strode to class.

"He will be mine." I smirked under my breath as I opened the door to the class room.

**A/N: How about that. Honestly that came out completely different then I thought it would. It was like I went into auto pilot and just began typing whatever popped into my head. XD Well hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Especially when Kid bitched out Maka. I know I liked that part a Okay and when Soul hears that Kid still loved him just pretend that he was in too much shock to hear the dating Black*Star thing:P Well until next time my dears (I mean that in a completely NON creepy way! I kind of say that to everyoneXD) **

**XxReni-ChanxX **


	15. He did what!

**A/N: All right here we go chapter 15! :D Be excited…be very excited…**

**Disclaimer: Again people I do not own Soul Eater, if you haven't realized that by now…wow you're dumber than Maka.**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter of It's All Fun In Games Until Somebody Falls In Love! (Looking back I probably should have picked a shorter title… -_-)**

Chapter 15

~Kid's Point of View~

'I hate myself! I hate myself! I hate myself! Why did I push Soul away, he was right there begging me to take him back and I said no! No Kid get a hold of yourself!' I mentally slapped myself. 'Soul…he…cheated on you with _Maka_ he doesn't deserve you! But why…out of everyone why Maka there's nothing great about her in the first place…I feel so weird about this whole situation…like I'm missing something important…but what?'

"Hey Kid you there? Kiiiid?" Pulling my self back into reality I realized Black*Star was waving a hand in front of my face with a look of concern plastered on his face. "Are you alright?" Putting on a fake smile I nodded my head and started pulling us towards homeroom. Of course as soon as we entered the classroom Liz was giving us, or should I say me, a hard look…and Patty, well Patty was coloring…as usual. 'Ah, so she still doesn't approve of this…' Just as I was about to call out to Liz the bell gave a shrill ring signaling that Black*Star and I needed to get to our seats, and of course Black*Star asked Stein to switch his and Soul's seat so we would be sitting next to each other. He told Stein it was to 'prevent fighting in the classroom.' While approaching my seat I let out a sigh of relief when I realized Maka wasn't here. 'Must have gone home early.'

We took our seats and at that exact moment Soul casually walked into the classroom with a lopsided smirk on his face. Our eyes locked for a moment before I noticed he was coming towards me. 'Okay stay cool Kid, act like you don't care at- Wait did he just walk past me?'

Slightly upset I turned to see the expression on Soul's face darken slightly as he loomed over Black*Star. His voice was smooth and somewhat annoyed when he spoke. "Ehm, Black*Star could I kindly ask you…to get the fuck out of my seat!" Everyone in the classroom jumped a little at the sudden outburst at the end and Stein just gave a chuckle, enjoying the free entertainment. Slapping his hands on the desk Black*Star rose from his seat till he was eye to eye with Soul before gritting out, "You see Soul that's not going to happen I don't want you sitting next to _my_ boyfriend, or have you already forgot? And everyone thinks I'm the dumb one."

Soul's eyes shifted to look into mine and he gave me a smirk. 'Oh no, what's he going to do now.' The albino's gaze focused back on to Black*Star and he gave a short laugh. "Some boyfriend you are, I bet you haven't even slept with him have you?" 'What the hell is playing at?'

"And what does that matter!" Black*Star spat back vehemently. Soul just shrugged his shoulders and replied back in a mocking voice. "Nothing if you don't count the fact that I was able to get into his pants after our first date." My face grew hot and I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. 'Why would he bring something up like that…?' I noticed a few of the kids around the room where giving me dirty looks as if I were some sort of slut, which only served to fuel the burning feeling on my face. Just as I thought the torture was over Black*Star started speaking again. "As a matter of fact Soul, Kid and I have had sex numerous times!"

"Black*Star we never-"As soon as I began to protest he cut me off.

"And every time I had him begging and moaning underneath me, so take that Soul!" 'What is he saying; we've never done anything together except kiss! Why is he saying things like that?' I was on the verge of tears now, and not wanting anyone to see what has happened I sprinted from the classroom ignoring everyone's cries to come back. After wandering through the school for a little while I slumped down against a wall and drew my knees to my chest. Burying my face into my knees I let out a choked sob, releasing all my humiliation in a flow of tears.

~Soul's Point of View~

'He slept with Black*Star…' I couldn't even bring myself to chase after Kid I was in so much shock, so I did the only thing any normal jealous, pissed off guy would do, I punched the douche bag in the face. As my fist made contact with flesh a deafening crunch rang out through the room. The blue haired boy in front of me toppled out of his, or should I say my, chair clutching his now broken nose, trying to prevent the blood from gushing out of it. Everyone was silent except for Tsubaki who was now frantically running to Black*Star's side continuously asking if he was alright. Giving a sadistic smirk I grabbed my bag and proceeded to leave the classroom.

Although I didn't miss Stein calling out that I had detention for the next week. 'Pfft, not cool.'

~Tsubaki's Point of View~

Dragging Black*Star to his feet I brought him over to Stein to check him out. "Eh, he seems fine just stick this tissue in his nose and the bleeding will stop eventually." He shrugged.

"B-but isn't there anything else you can do?" I protested in a state of panic.

"Unless you want me to involve dissection…"'' He trailed off, while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose making them glint in the light, giving himself an intimidating look. Giving a nervous laugh and scratching the back of my head I quickly sputtered out, "Ah no, that's fine! No need to involve sharp objects or anything!" To emphasize that I meant what I said I began to rapidly shoving tissues up Black*Star's nostrils, preventing the blood from running out his nose.

Giving a creepy smile Stein clapped his hands together once. "Good, then let's get to our first lesson today shall we?"

**A/N- Gosh guys I'm really sorry…I feel like my writing is getting worse. I don't know maybe I can get back in my groove soon, but I just feel like this chapter is utter crap. And I'm so sorry it has been taking me so long to update the end of the year has just been ridiculous lately and I don't know I'm just having some problems, you know? I just feel like crying a lot, but I promised you guys I will not drop this story and I intend to keep that promise. Okay so I guess just review, or not, and tell me what you thought, I don't really care if you want to flame me or not, just maybe some reviews will inspire me to write a little bit better or something…I don't know. Bye for now everyone.**

**XxReni-ChanxX**


	16. The Plan

**A/N:**** Okay so here's the next chapter, and again I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. But! School ends in just two days and I think I can wrap this story up in like three chapters! And because summer is almost here I'll have much more time to write more stories (mainly SoulXKid), and the updates will be much more regular! So I am sorry for having such a screwy updating schedule and I hope this chapter is too your liking! Enjoy!~**

Chapter 16

~Kid's Point of View~

'How did all of this happen so fast? And why did it happen to me? Why did I have to fall for Soul? Why did he so stupidly sleep with Maka? Why would Maka sink to such a low level when she seemed so nice before? And why the hell am I dating Black*Star when it's clear I don't have feelings for him? …Oh yeah that's right I think I can force myself to fall for someone else…'

I don't know how long I sat there reflecting on what has happened these past few days, but eventually I felt a familiar grasp on my shoulder. Looking up I realized it was my bubbly partner Patty. "Kiddo you've been sitting here for at least two hours! Come on you need to come to lunch." Patty giggled giving one of her exuberant smiles. 'Leave it to Patty to still be energetic in a situation like this…-'"Wait I've been here two hours! What happened after I left the class?" Crouching down to meet my eye level she took a second to think and then began in here hyperactive way.

"Ummm well Soul got really quiet and then punched Black*Star right in the nose! You should have seen the blood! But…" Suddenly Patty's voice took a serious tone that I had never heard in my life before. "Kid are you alright…I mean they had no right to say those things out loud. But you didn't really have sex with Black*Star right? I mean I'm pretty sure sis and I would have-"

"No Patty, Black*Star and I have never had sex together." I snapped then gave a heavy sigh before saying gently, "I'm fine though…thanks for asking."

"Well then" she began standing up, while offering her hand. "Should we head to lunch or are you gong to sit here all day?" My hand connected with hers and I gave her a small smile while she hoisted me back up to a standing position. While listening to Patty ramble on and on about what we were having for lunch my mind was focusing on a totally different topic. 'Did Soul punch Black*Star for me? To bad I kind of wanted to see Black*Star's face…'"Deserves it for lying."

"What'd you say Kid?" Patty asked. Blushing slightly at the fact that I was speaking out loud I gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, sorry I guess I was mumbling nonsense."

"Haha kay! Well we're here now!" And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. 'I'm going to be in a lunch room with Black*Star…and Soul… Black*Star… plus Soul… equals…well shit.' Suddenly I wasn't so hungry at that moment. 'Maybe I could turn back…' "Hey Kid there you are I was worried about you! Where were you?" Black*Star shouted from across the cafeteria, waving one hand while the other was holding a bloody tissue to his nose. 'Damn…'

Looking around I noted that there was no presence of Soul and gave a sigh of relief before walking over to the lunch table. As soon as I was in reaching distance Black*Star grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. "Black*Star let go of me, I'm still pissed off at you for earlier! I mean how could you say something like that in front of everyone, especially when it's not even true!" All the while I was struggling to get free from his firm grasp on me.

All I could hear was a sigh before I felt his head nuzzle against my neck. "Kid I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things, but…" He paused and gave tch, and I could feel his body become tense before he continued. "I just don't like Soul being around you or talking about you. It makes me angry and…jealous…I'm sorry, but I want to make it up to you."

"And how do you plan to do that?" I replied indifferently, refusing to turn and look at him. Although Black*Star's apology was nice I was still angry at him, I mean he really pushed it this time.

"Well I was thinking I could maybe take you to the dance this Friday?" Ok so _this_ caught me a little off guard, and this time I turned around with a shocked expression on my face. "Come again?" I couldn't believe that _Black*Star_ was asking me to the dance.

"I said I want to take you to the dance!" He practically shouted in my face. My eardrums were ringing and I gave him a glare. "Yeah, I heard you the first time. You don't have to shout, I was just wondering if I heard you correctly."

A slight blush spread across his face and he looked to the side "Heh Sorry…" An awkward silence took over before the blue haired boy, that was still holding on to me, released a drawled out so.

"Fine, I'll go, but this doesn't mean I have forgiven you, got it?"

"Yeah sure I completely understand!" He replied quickly. And just like that I had a date to the dance. 'Oh the joy!' I thought sarcastically.

~Soul's Point of View~

I had been walking down the hall for what seemed like forever now; just reflecting on everything that's happened today…shit everything that's happened these last few days has been running through my head. 'I can't believe he slept with Black*Star…how can anyone think they are allowed to touch him like that! Whether Kid likes it or not he's mine!' Pausing in place my fist collided with the nearby wall of the hallways in an attempt to vent my anger.

"Careful you don't want to break anything." Came a smug voice from behind me.

"Listen ass wipe I've had a really bad day so why don't you go fu-"Turning around to my surprise I found Liz standing there with a small smirk on her face. "Liz…What do you want? I thought you hated my guts." I gritted out slowly leaning my back against the wall I was just smashing in with my fist. Shoving my hands into my pockets I stared at the pistol for a good five seconds before she answered.

"Look…Personally I want to beat the shit out of you sometimes, but Kid cares about you to much for me to do so. I'm worried about Kid being with Black*Star and I think you might be the only one who could find something out about what's going on between them. The way that Black*Star looks at him creeps the shit out of me and the fact that I get no updates on what's new between them scares the shit out of me. I mean I live with Kid and I didn't even know that he and Black*Star have had sex!"

"What do you want me to do? I can't get him alone without either a) Black*Star butting his big head into things or b) him running away!" I shouted back, just as frustrated as Liz.

"That's why I have a plan, and it should work perfectly since Maka went home early today. You may not like it but..." Leaning forward Liz began to whisper the plan she had construed to get Kid and I alone into my ear. A scowl made its way onto my face and an upset growl left my mouth as she finished up the rest of her plan.

"So what do you think?" She asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"I think…" I began slowly. "That cool guys don't do embarrassing things like that." The pistol's hopeful face dropped to a sullen expression in an instant. "But…" I started again, and this time she looked back up, hopeful again. "If it's a chance for me to get Kid back then I can stop being a cool guy for a little while." I finished with a crooked grin, and Liz suddenly became elated.

All of a sudden she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, which frankly surprised the shit out of me. Pulling back she gave a huge grin before speaking again. "Come on let's go, lunch just started so now's the perfect time!" Turning around she began walking towards the lunch room, while I began to follow slowly behind.

Although, while I was walking down the hall my eyes didn't fail to catch sight of a poster crudely taped to the wall. Making sure Liz was still walking ahead I took a curious glance at the paper. It was advertising the…school dance? 'Since when were we having a school dance?' I thought to myself incredulously. Thinking back on it now I can vaguely remember Maka going on and on about a dance or something, so maybe this is it?

Making sure Liz was still walking ahead for the second time; I discretely ripped the poster off the wall, folded it up, and placed it in my pocket. Who knows maybe I can get a certain shinigami to go with me. Grinning to myself at the thought of taking Kid to the dance I began jogging to catch up to Liz.

With my mind still stuck on my shinigami and the dance I didn't notice that Liz had stopped and abruptly ran into her back. "Damn Liz watch it!" I growled.

"You little pest, you're the one who ran into me!" retorted the blonde with just as much venom. "You know what, just forget it we're here so get ready, ok?"

Grumbling in agreement I faced towards the door ready to embarrass the crap out of myself. 'You're doing this for Kid! Remember that!' Slinging my arm around Liz's shoulder, she began to open the door. "Alright, let's get this over with." I mumbled bitterly.

**A/N: Alright this is all I had time to come up with today, but the next chapter should be here soon this time okay! I promise I will finish this story up soon for you guys okay? Now that I have this chapter out of the way everything else is falling into my place in my mind! :D So, we should be drawing to a conclusion soon. Thank you for bearing with me and I love you all for sticking with me so far! Reviews would be cool so I can know what to do better or what you thought of this chapter! Thanks again for reading and look forward to the next chapter, because it will be here soon! **

**XxReni-ChanxX**


	17. Plan of Awesomness is a Go

**A/N: Well I'm back and hopefully I'll be able to wrap this ****story up soon! Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter and like how it's going so far. And I'm so sorry about not updating sooner! My computer got a virus and whenever I would use my dad's I would have to be very careful that he didn't see what I was writing. :P So again I'm sorry about that! D: Well I don't have anything left to say….sooo let's get on with the chapter! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater…or the Dave Chappelle ****references used in this chapter! ^-^ **

Chapter 17

~Kid's Point of View~

I quietly sat at the lunch table consuming my lunch. Well, more like I sat on Black*Star's lap while eating my lunch. You see he wouldn't let me off the _entire_ time. 'Possessive bastard…' Bringing the straw of my milk to my mouth I took large sip. Just at that moment the large double doors to the cafeteria slammed open, causing everyone to avert all their attention to the two figures standing next to each other. Well more like one was standing and the other had an arm slung around the other's shoulder and was leaning heavily on them. Taking a more observant look I realized it was…Soul and Liz!

Like from some cheesy old fashion comedy my milk spurt from my mouth in a dramatic spit take. ''What the hell…?" I trailed off topaz eyes widening as the two began to move towards our table. "Aw, what the hell Kid?" Black*Star complained grabbing a napkin and wiping the excess milk off our laps. Instead of retorting with a cutting remark, I could only continue to stare at the odd pair that was getting closer and closer. 'A-are they going out or something now…But-but Liz knows I still like Soul…would she really…?' Just as I was about to assume the worst I noticed something was…off?

Soul had a goofy lopsided smirk on his face and was stumbling every once in a while. Once the duo was in ear shot Soul cocked his head back and gave a loud laugh before shouting/slurring out "Oi Kid! WAZZUUUP!"

Squeezing the bridge of my nose I muttered under my breath "Of course…drunk…" When I looked back up Liz and Soul were right in front of me. Jumping up a little in surprise I gave a fake smile clearly saying 'What-the-hell-is-going-on-right-now-explain.' Liz gave an apologetic smile before clearing her throat. "Well after what happened in the classroom Patty and I had decided to split up and look for each of you…obviously you seem to be doing…" She paused and took a glance at Black*Star, before locking gazes with me again. "er…fine, but when I found Soul here." giving a slight nudge to Soul. "He was completely drunk. I guess he brought some alcohol to school with him or something, but-"Soul cut her off by lurching forward until our noses were touching, which for the record earned a dissatisfied growl from Black*Star who's grip on my waist was tightening every second.

"Pssst, Kiiid, I have a secret to tell you." He whispered childishly. 'Oh god here we go." I nodded my head slightly, indicating that I was listening to him. Taking a big inhale of breath the wasted boy hollered deafeningly "I'm Rick James bitch!" before he pulled back and doubled over with laughter. My eye twitching slightly I put forth my best fake grin, just barely restraining myself from slapping the albino upside the head.

"As I was saying," Liz gritted out while putting a hand on Soul's shoulder and pulling him back. "I don't think it would be a good idea to keep him at school and I was wondering if you could take him home Kid, since Maka has already left. "I-"began but was suddenly cut off by Black*Star.

"Like hell I would let Kid be alone with that bastard, especially when he's drunk! Why the hell does it have to be Kid, why can't somebody else take him home?"

Prying my obnoxious boyfriend's hands off myself I gave him a sharp glare before hissing out "I can speak for myself Black*Star." Sighing, I turned back to Liz and asked a little more calmly, while eyeing Soul wearily "And why do I have to take him home?" Although in my head I was sort of hoping that my pistol would give a good enough reason.

"Isn't it obvious? First off your father is the head of the school so it should be a cinch for you to leave school without getting in trouble. And second you already know all of this stuff, so you won't be missing any important lessons." In all honesty it did make perfect sense.

"Okay I'll do it." I stated quite bluntly. Turning around I noticed Black*Star had his arms crossed and was silently scowling. Although his possessive attitude usually really annoyed me, I couldn't help but appreciate the fact that he was keeping quiet this time and controlling it. Smiling softly I placed a hand on Black*Star's shoulder causing him to look up at me questioningly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." I stated sweetly, tilting my head to the side and smiling cutely. The blue haired boy returned the smile, and I leaned down to give him a small peck on the cheek. Just as I was pulling back, Black*Star's hand shot out and pulled my face back to his in a passionate kiss. Realizing that struggling wasn't getting me anywhere, I finally admit defeat and let my boyfriend slip his tongue into my mouth. Hearing a loud 'tch' and a quick 'shh' I broke the kiss and turned around only to see Soul spinning in circles mumbling drunken ramblings and Liz standing with her arms behind her back, starring in a different direction, and whistling innocently. 'Yeah, because she doesn't look suspicious at all,' I thought while mentally doing the Excalibur face.

Grabbing my bag I said bye to everyone, and headed over to Soul. Though, I didn't forget to give Liz a suspicious look on my way over. Grabbing Soul's arm I began leading him towards the cafeteria doors. The whole time students were pointing and snickering at the drunken Soul I was tugging along. Just as Jacqueline and Kim were passing by, Soul decided to open his big mouth then and there. Pointing at a stain on the back of Kim's shirt he shouted out in all his drunken glory, "Ey Kim, what's that on the back of yo' shirt? It looks like doo doo!" 'And I'm in love with this guy…' Covering Soul's mouth I sent an apologetic smile to Kim and called out. "Ah, sorry about that Kim…he's…er…drunk."

"Figures, someone like Soul who only cares about how cool he is would never act like that unless intoxicated." She retorted back, stalking back towards the direction she was heading in before, with Jacqueline hot on her heels. Feeling Soul tense under my grasp I directed my attention back to him, only to see the scythe scowling at the retreating figure of Kim.

Poking him in the cheek to grab his attention I asked carefully, "Uh, are you okay Soul?" Seeming to snap himself out of something, the goofy smile quickly formed on his face again. "What are you talking about Kid-do-kun? I'm just peachy!" emphasizing the peachy part with a punch to my arm.

Sighing I grabbed his arm and again started tugging him out of the cafeteria. "All right let's just get you home already."

…

~Soul's Point of View~

Already about halfway to my apartment and I was getting sick of acting like a drunk idiot. Although…taking a quick glance down at our fingers twined together I couldn't help but smile slightly. At least this made it a little more bearable. For some reason while Kid was tugging me along his grip slipped from wrist to my hand, eventually leading to out fingers intertwined. The moment would have been perfect…if I wasn't supposed to be drunk out of my mind. "So not cool…" I murmured under my breath without thinking.

Kid, who had been a head of me, stopped in his tracks, causing me to bump into him by accident. Turning around, with his piercing gaze he asked suspiciously, "What was that Soul?"

"Nothing." I answered immediately, by instinct. 'Shit.' Approaching closer and closer to where our faces were just a few inches apart, Kid stared into my ruby eyes, with his enticing golden irises. He stared for a few seconds before his eyes widened with understanding, and he pulled back immediately, wrenching his hand out of mine. 'Damn, I was enjoying that…' "Oh my god…you're not drunk at all!" He shouted pointing an accusing finger in my direction.

"Alright, you got me, I'm not drunk. I pretended to be, cause' I wanted to talk to you." I stated bluntly while putting my hands up in mock defeat. Regaining his composure the pistol wielder, stood straight up and gave me an icy glare. Turning his nose to the air he retorted haughtily, "I don't want to talk to you, you should know that by now." Turning sharply on his heel the shinigami started to summon Beelzebub. 'That's it I'm done screwing around.'

"Oh no you don't!" I growled while grabbing Kid's wrist and pulling him back towards me. Loosing his footing the shinigami fell backwards against my chest, releasing a cute squeak. Jumping at the opportunity I wrapped my arms firmly around his small waist, preventing the squirming boy from escaping.

"Let me go, you asymmetrical bastard!" Kid screamed while pounding his fists against my arms. 'Obviously this isn't going to go to well, especially in this position.' Using force I pushed Kid's back against the nearby chain-link fence, trapping him by placing a hand on either side of his head. "I just want to talk." I said slowly, while maintaining eye contact with him the entire time.

Averting his eyes Kid whispered lowly, "There is nothing to talk about, you broke my heart and now I'm moving on." It hurt to hear Kid say something like that to me. And the fact that it was the truth was like pouring salt on the wound.

"Kid I just want to know what's been going on with you these past few days…it's just we don't talk anymore. I mean we-we broke up…" My voice caught in my throat, and I began shaking with rage. "And all of a sudden your dating Black*Star? No…" I gave a mirthful laugh. "No you're not just dating him you're fucking him too!" Breathing heavily, I stole a glance at Kid and my eyes widened in surprise at what I saw. Instead of a shocked face Kid was glaring furiously, his hands balled up in tight fists.

"Just shut up Soul! First off you're one to talk when you had sex with Maka! And Second Black*Star and I have never had sex at all! The farthest we've gone is making out! To top it off you embarrassed me in front of everyone today! Now because of what you and Black*Star said everyone thinks I'm some cheap whore! But you want to know why I'm even going out with Black*Star you baka? It's because I still lo-"Instantly Kid's eyes widened and he slapped both his hands over his mouth while blushing furiously.

At this point my face was completely in shock, although a small part of me was really relieved. 'He hasn't had sex with Black*Star yet! …Wait was he about to say what I think he was going to say?' A crooked smile began to play on my face and I started leaning in towards Kid, causing him to shrink back against the chain-link fence little by little, until the fence would not bend back anymore. I was now looking down at Kid, and he was looking up, despite his embarrassment. Ruby red met sunshine yellow in a desperate attempt to understand what the other was thinking. Leaning down a little closer to Kid's face I asked playfully, yet staying completely serious in my mind, "What where you about to say just now Kid?" Since Kid's hands were still clasped firmly over his mouth, the wide-eyed blushing boy went with shaking his head violently back in forth, indicating that he refused to answer my question.

Throwing all caution to the wind I took a big breath and asked instead, still using my playful voice, "Because it sounded like you were about to say that you love me. Is that what you were about to say to me Kid?" Even though he shook his head no again his eyes that grew to the size of saucers and vivid red blush said otherwise. "It was wasn't it?"

Giving a meek nod, Kid's hands fell from his face, and his fingers intertwined with the cool metal of the fence behind him. His eyes weren't even meeting mine anymore. 'This is not going to be cool.' Coming closer to Kid I lightly brushed my lips against his lips while murmuring quietly "I'm so sorry." Not waiting for a response I pulled the boy into a gentle hug and whispered into his ear, "I love you...more than you know."

"Soul…I'm sorry too." Came a barely audible voice. Pulling back I gave a grin that reached all the way to my eyes. Just then an idea popped into my head. Reaching into my back pocket I produced the flyer for the dance that I pocketed before coming to the lunch room. "So…" I began showing the poster to Kid, "Does this mean I have a date to the dance?"

"Soul, I think you misunderstood, what I meant when I said I'm sorry is that I'm sorry that I can't get over what you did." Instantly my composure crumbled and for once I let my real emotions show. "It's just," he began reproachfully "I may still have feelings for you, but you really hurt me and even if those wounds heal there will always be a scare to remind me. I'll never know if you can just love me or if Maka or some other girl will get in the way." Giving an empty smile he added "Besides Black*Star is taking me to the dance."

'This is it…I…I can't get him back…it's…over…' Dropping my hands to my side I just stood there trying to digest the fact that I'll never get to be with Kid again. Seeing that I wasn't in a state to respond, Kid got the hint that it was probably time for him to leave and stood up straight.

"Goodbye Soul." He whispered while pecking my cheek. Calling Beelzebub he took off. Out of my sight… out of my life.

I felt cold all over as I walked back to my apartment. It's like I was there, but completely numb. 'Was this how Kid felt?' Arriving at my front door I fished the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Reaching out I grasped the cool door knob and pushed open the door only to find Maka standing there, just about to open the door herself. 'She must have heard me screwing with the lock.' Pushing past her I slouched straight up to my room and quietly closed the door.

Lying on my bed and putting in my headphones I pressed play on my iPod, and turned the volume up as loud as it would go, trying to drown out one of the worst days of my life.

**A/N: ****Finally I finished it! Hopefully you liked it, and don't worry there is still more to come. I'm thinking maybe 1 or 2 more chapters, and then that will be the end of It's All Fun In Games Until Somebody Falls In Love! I'll try to get the next chapter written as soon as possible….although I said that last time too T.T I really will try my best guys so don't think I'm going to stop writing! Critic is welcomed with open arms, and so are opinions! Just tell me your thoughts; I really don't care how ridiculous they may be! XD Thanks for reading! **

**XxReni-ChanxX **


	18. Maybe I Was Wrong

**A/N: Right so here is the next chapter! And wow the reviews came in fast! Thank you so much for that guys; I really appreciate it! :D They really inspired me to write!**** By the way when I was writing most of this chapter I listened to a piano version of the song Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka, I suggest listening to it while you read, it's really good! It helped me relax and goes well with the content of this chapter. Speaking of this chapter it will be a little different then the others, but I'll leave that to you to see just how. Anyways enjoy the chapter and I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy! ~ **

Chapter 18  
~Maka's Point of View~

Nudging past me, Soul silently walked to his room…he didn't even glare at me. My grip on the door tightened and I fixed my hard gaze on the ground. 'Heh…never thought I would find it normal for Soul to glare at me, we were best friends not to long ago. …I should have left it at that… But no, my feelings got in the way and when I saw that opportunity, that chance that maybe Soul could be mine, and I just had to go for it. I was greedy, selfish…not me. I feel like a whole different person now. Not the Maka that was happy, carefree, and has friends…I wish, but no. I'm the Maka that became so self-centered that she had to ruin everything…especially Kid…' Remorseful tears began to flood my eyes as everything I had done flashed through my mind.

**000**

_When Soul and Kid Announce__d Their Relationship_

"Maka it's exactly what it looks like. Kid is now my boyfriend, meaning I'm gay." After hearing that the only thing running through my head was 'Soul's gay…' Of course I was upset…but wouldn't anyone in my situation be distressed that the person they are in love with…have been since they met them…was suddenly snatched away by someone who doesn't know them half as well you do?

Some people can handle these types of situations well. They realize that they aren't meant to be with this person, that there is someone else out there waiting for them that is even more perfect for them. Others can't accept it and still think that they can earn the others love. Some even take the easy way out… But being me I was sure that Soul was my match. We were partners, could talk about anything, and always had a close relationship. I made my self believe that Soul loved me back. When really we were nothing more than friends…partners. That's why…that's why when Soul left Kid and me alone I snapped…

"I don't know what Soul sees in you. It must be that he's desperate if he would sink low enough to ask someone like you out. But hey you should be proud Kid you graduated from being Soul's friend to little his fuck toy. I hope you know that he couldn't care less about you and he just wants to get in your pants. He only asked you out because he knew you liked him and that he could easily manipulate those feelings and get you to sleep with him. You would have to be an idiot if you think that he cares about you in the slightest. Once he gets sick of fucking you he's going to dump your sorry ass. Hope your happy whore."

I knew I was pushing it, I knew I should have stopped…but I couldn't. I was blinded by jealously, by something that I couldn't accept, that was impossible for me to obtain…by unrequited love… I'll never forget that noise he made. That short choked back sob. Trying to not let what I said get to him. But who wouldn't feel the slightest bit of self doubt and hurt, hearing that from someone you called a friend. He desperately tried to hold back his tears, when I ruthlessly pushed past him and called back to him before leaving the cafeteria "It's sad that you haven't realized yet that nobody likes an asymmetrical freak like you."

That sound should have sounded like music to my ears, but I only felt terrible. I knew I went way too far, but it wasn't like I could just go back in there and say "Hey Kid sorry about all those things I just said to you, can we start over?" That's wishful thinking…

As soon as those doors slammed shut my uptight snobby façade crumbled. The heart ache began to slowly creep its way in, and consume me. I felt empty, like it was all over. I knew I was being ridiculous, but when you've been head over heals for someone you've known for years it's hard to just let them go.

I was curled up in a ball against the wall wallowing in not only self pity, but regret for what I did to Kid. 'He never deserved those awful words. It wasn't his fault that he fell in love, so why am I directing my anger at him?' I was so far gone in my thinking that I failed to notice the doors to the cafeteria silently push their way open, and a figure approach me. But then I felt some one flick my head, and I looked up only to see that it was Black*Star. Realizing that I had tear stains running down my face, and puffy red eyes, I feverishly began to rub at my eyes with the back of my hand, but then…a hand stopped me.

Gazing curiously at Black*Star, he gave me a sad smile and used his other hand to wipe away the tears on my face. And that's when I became a corrupted bitch. Instead of the scolding or punch that I deserved, he comforted me!

"Why are you comforting me?" I asked carefully, giving a pathetic suspicious look, due to my current state.

"Because I'm hurting to…" came a troubled reply. Curiosity got the better of me and I asked him why he was hurting, momentarily forgetting my own troubles.

"I've recently realized that I want to be with Kid, but obviously Soul is in my way now." Oh was the only response I could give as I gazed at the blue haired boy. I was in shock, never had I thought Black*Star could look this way…he's just always so happy and outgoing.

"I'm sorry." I muttered dejectedly, staring back at the ground again.

"Maka, don't you feel angry right now? Don't you feel like Soul should be yours?" Hearing this shocked me a little and I looked back up at Black*Star, mouth agape.

"W-why do you ask?" I replied, not to sure of myself.

"Because I think Kid belongs with me, and I want him!" A determined fire seemed to glow behind Black*Star's eyes and he continued more like his old self this time. "I the great Black*Star will not give up so easily. You shouldn't either Maka! You've known Soul for how long now, and Kid just takes him away from you? That's not fair! You can't just give up!"

I literally stared at Black*Star for a good minute or so trying to process what he was telling me. At that time I should have seen it, should have turned my back on him and walked away…pretend this conversation never happened. But the anger came back…the frustration! And I started to fall for Black*Star's encouraging words, that I should basically tear Soul and Kid apart, because I deserved Soul, not Kid. He could see the hint of doubt in my eyes still, so he quickly started speaking again. With those magical words that made me feel as if I were the victim in this whole situation.

"Maka just think! We could be with the ones we love, and they would thank us later when they realize that they were really meant to be with us! I already have a plan worked out and everything! You just need to make Soul realize that you two are perfect together, then when he dumps Kid; I'll be able to make my move. And bam! We'll both be happy!"

Already now the seed of desire had been firmly planted into my head, and was sprouting. There was no way I could go back now, I forgot about the Maka that wanted to make amends and try to forget her feelings for Soul. I became the new Maka that will do anything to get what she wants…even if it requires being cruel to those who don't deserve it. The idea that Soul and Kid would thank me later started to make more sense now in my twisted corrupted mind, and any remorse I had was quickly kicked to the side. 'We are meant for each other, I will get him to realize that!"

"How do I get him to realize though?" I accidentally mused out loud. Again I felt those fingers flick my head in a friendly manner, causing me to draw my attention back to the boy standing before me again.

With a smirk plastered on his face, at realizing that he had won me over, he replied smugly, "That shouldn't be too hard. You just have to really _show _him that you care." Catching the emphasis on the show, it finally clicked in my mind. A mischievous smirk began to play on my lips, as I contemplated how I could go through with what Black*Star was implying. Reaching out my hand I took his firmly and this time spoke confidently. "Then it's a deal." Shaking hands I added in boldly "partner."

Pulling me to my feet Black*Star declared cautiously. "This is going to work out well, but just for extra measures we need to act like we have no partnership going on, ok? Right now everyone thinks that I'm supporting Kid and Soul, and you are completely jealous about it. Let's stick to these roles to avoid and suspicion okay?" Thinking that it sounded like a smart move I eagerly nodded my head in agreement, and Black*Star went back into the cafeteria, while I headed back to class early.

I didn't care about hurting Kid anymore, I had my eye on the prize and I was not going to let go.

_After I Slept With Soul_

'He said Kid's name when he released inside me…' I was confused and upset by this point. I thought that if I slept with Soul then he would instantly love me, and break up with Kid, but all I saw was pain in his eyes. For a minute I was disgusted with myself. 'What have I done? What have I done? What the hell have I done!' was all that played through my head. But soon that self-assurance I had began to squirm its way back into my head and I didn't feel bad for what I had just done. I didn't blame myself for anything. I didn't even blame Soul for calling out Kid's name while in ecstasy. Instead, I place all the blame on Kid and assured myself that Soul just needed a little more persuasion. Lying beside the now sleeping boy I drifted off to sleep.

The next day though I was awakened only to come face to face with a completely puzzled Soul.

"Erm…Maka? Why are we on the floor?" He began cautiously.

"Oh you don't remember what we did last night?" I responded playfully, thinking that maybe it would hit him suddenly.

"Uh no, that's kind of why I'm asking you." He retorted back rudely. I was shocked that he didn't remember a thing…and hurt. I had just lost my virginity to the person I loved and he didn't even remember. I felt weird like I was switching between wanting to cry and be alone, to wanting to hurt Soul for forgetting.

I wasn't even fully aware of what I was saying anymore, everything that I said just came out of my mouth automatically. I was supposed to act jealous like Black*Star said. That was part of my disguise to win Soul over. So that's exactly what I did.

"Mmmm, you know Soul if I were you I would watch the attitude. After all you don't want Kid to know about this…" I retorted haughtily.

"W-what do you mean?" He sounded petrified right now, and for a minute I faltered, not sure if I should say sorry or continue on. Again that overpowering desire consumed me and I chose the latter.

"After you came home last night, you were drunk and we had sex. "

"You're lying!" he snarled while managing to roughly push his self off the floor. He was standing over me with clenched fists. And again I saw it…that pain. 'I know it hurts now, but Kid isn't right for you! Like Black*Star said, you'll thank me someday…right?'

"The truths a bitch isn't it?" I replied robotically. I kept going just letting the words poor from my mouth. "Poor Kid, how's he going to react when he finds out that you cheated on him right after you two had sex AND told each other 'I love you.'. He'll be heart broken!"

"B-but I-I didn't do it on purpose!" Soul broke in trying to defend himself from the blunt truth.

"But the point is, is that you did do 'it', and on the night that you took his virginity. What a shame." I added with a smirk.

"But I…" The words died in his throat as the realization hit him.

"You'll be happy to know that I do have a proposition for you Soul. That is if you are interested?" I said quietly, grabbing his attention. My response back was a short snort. Realizing that was all I was going to get I started.

"Now no one will find out about what happened between us last night as long as you do two things." I held up a finger indicating the first rule. "You don't talk to Kid at all, until I say so. And two." Putting up a second finger, I continued. "And you will go with me, Tsubaki, and Black*Star to the winter festival of lights tonight. Deal?" Sticking my hand out I gave a smile, which might have been mistaken for a smirk from someone else's perspective. Knowing that he had no other choice really Soul took my hand roughly and shook it. Heading back up to my room to take a shower I stopped in my room and decided to call Black*Star, and give him an update on how things are going.

"Hey Black*Star? It's Maka." I began when I heard a grumbled hello.

"What is it?" He asked while stifling a yawn.

"I did it…I had sex with Soul." Somehow it didn't feel as rewarding to say as I thought it would. Seeming to perk up, Black*Star's next response was a little more lively.

"Really? Is he going to break up with Kid?"

"No." I sighed "He just looks like he's in a lot of emotional pain. Maybe I was-"

"Maka, you did fine. He is just adjusting, everything is going to work out perfectly for you and Soul, just keep up your charade, got it?"

"Yes." I replied back, feeling a little less doubtful. "Oh, by the way You, Tsubaki, Soul, and I are going to go to the winter festival of lights tonight, okay? Before you ask I know Kid, Liz, and Patty will be there because before the issue with Soul and Kid, Liz, Patty and I always talked about how excited we were about going to it."

"Well then good Tsubaki and I will be there. Hopefully we will run into Kid by chance." He laughed before hanging up the phone.

I wasn't even aware at that time that I was just being used by Black*Star. That I was just someone to be the bad guy and take all the blame, when he was just as much at fault. Heh no…at that time I thought we were a team…partners…but we were far from it.

**000**

'What have I done…?' I wasn't even halfway through the list of things I had done. Sighing, my hand slid off the door knob and I just stood there thinking… 'Nothing will ever be right again…why did I let Black*Star convince me to act like that? …I wanted to apologize at that time, but instead I turned into some self-centered bitch that would hurt her friends just to try to obtain something impossible. How did I even think that I could make Soul straight to! …Great, I'm stupid to…' Trudging to the refrigerator I grabbed a water bottle, and took a large swig of the cold liquid.

'Can I even fix this?' I thought while staring hard at my hands clasped around the partially empty bottle. Raking my brain for anything that I could use as a way to help Soul and Kid, I ended up coming up with nothing. 'Come on Maka, even if you can never be their friends again you have to fix this! There has to be a- wait!' Suddenly my mind flashed back to after Soul and I had had sex. There was something there that might save Soul and Kid's relationship. 'If Kid knew that Soul really cared then maybe…maybe this might work!' I thought excitedly as I started sprinting up the apartment stairs.

Huffing by the time I reached Soul's door I began pounding on his door, trying to get his attention. After hearing a muffled 'Go away!' from Soul I stopped pounding on the door, but I didn't give up. "Soul please open up your door!" I hollered desperately.

"Maka, leave me alone! You know that I have nothing more to say to you!" He shouted back.

"Soul this is serious though, I think I know how to help you and Kid get back together!" I tried again, hoping it worked.

"Yes Maka, because I'm defiantly going to believe the girl that caused Kid and I to break up in the first place, and then emotionally tore Kid to pieces!" Soul shouted sarcastically. "Yeah, cause' that makes perfect sense!" He finished mockingly. As much as it stung I knew that Soul was right. And I knew that he wasn't going to open the door and let me talk to him. But that didn't stop me. Lowering my voice to where he could still hear me, but I wasn't shouting, I started softly.

"Soul, I understand that you hate me now…I know because even I hate myself, but I really do have something I want to say to you that could help you convince Kid to take you back." Pausing I took a deep breath. "Do you remember- eh what am I talking about of course you didn't remember! When we had sex you were drunk and didn't remember exactly what happened or what you said by the next day. Well, when you were…um…releasing in me." A blush began to form on my face. "When you did that you didn't call out my name…you called out Kid's. I think you were so wasted that you thought I was Kid, or something along that line. I just wanted to tell you because I think that it has to mean something, you know?

…I'm sorry for everything I did to you and Kid…and I'm not expecting you to forgive me…ever, but I just wanted you to know. But whether you take my advice or not…go to the dance, and try to win over Kid. Black*Star doesn't deserve someone as sweet as him…especially with what he's done." Turning away from the wooden door I slowly began to walk back to the stairs, but paused in my tracks, when I heard the hinges on the door squeak. Whipping my head around I saw Soul standing in his doorway staring at me uninterestedly, but I could see a hint over curiosity too.

"Maka...thank you for that. Maybe in the future I can learn to forgive you but right now I want you to explain to me what Black*Star has done." Giving a half smile, he added a little light heartedly; while scratching that back of his head. "And maybe help me find something to wear to the dance."

I knew that I wasn't forgiven completely, but I would do whatever it takes to gain Soul's friendship back. Even if I couldn't be with him romantically I still wanted to be close to him. The same goes for Kid, Liz, and Patty…I want them as friends again… I miss our basketball games and sleepovers. No matter what I won't stop until they can forgive me. Even if it takes me months, years, decades, I will earn their trust again! I can promise you that.

**A/N: Wow, well that's the chapter. Okay so don't be pissed at the fact that this chapter was all through Maka's point of view! It explains a lot about the story and gives you some insight on other ****perspectives and emotions. Hopefully you enjoyed it though and can kinda see what drove her to become a psycho bitch. This chapter I just sort of wrote without even really planning it. I thought I was going to just do a tiny portion of it from Maka's point of view, but then it got a little crazy and the whole chapter ended up following her perspective.X3 Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways and the way I'm looking at it there will at least be one more chapter…**_maybe_ **(and that's a big maybe) there will be two more. Thank you all for reading so far and I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter.**

**XxReni-ChanxX **


	19. Cause Baby Your

**A/N: Well here it is guys, the last chapter. I've been out of it because one my mom found out about fanfiction and flipped, so I had to be more subtle, two my computer has been having virus issues and so getting access on any of the computers was basically impossible :P, three there recently was a passing in my family and I kind of lost interest in writing because of it. So thank you all for waiting so long and I hope that you enjoy the last chapter of _It__'__s__All__Fun__In__Games__Until__Somebody__Falls__In__Love_. And just thank you guys so much for the kind reviews and support, because literally without you guys I would have never developed the confidence to finish this story or even write others. I'm much more confident in my skills and I have you guys to thank, so thanks again I love you guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Soul Eater *gets wacked on head* …okay so I don't…sue me for trying… Oh, and I don't own the song Firework by Katy Perry! But when it gets to the point that the song is being used you should listen to the song, because it really adds to the story, and was a lot of my inspiration for this chapter! **

Chapter 19

~Soul's Point of View~

"Soul you have to wear something sophisticated, but at the same time screams I'm badass…for you." Maka rambled while ripping through my closet at lightning speeds. 'Is it just me or was that one of the stupidest things she has ever said in here life.' Ducking to avoid the flying shoe coming towards my face, I slinked over to closet. Giving a victorious shout Maka emerged from the pile of clothes with a red button up shirt and a pinstripe blazer and slacks. Catching the clothes I headed to the bathroom to shower.

000

"Soul, hurry up and get out of the shower you've been in there for 30 minutes! What are you a girl? Even I don't take that long of showers!" Grumbling I turned the faucet to off and stepped out of the shower to dry the moisture from my body. Grabbing my pair of boxers I slid them on first, reaching for the red button up next. After pulling on the slacks I was moderately dressed enough so that I could let Maka into the bathroom. "Finally, I thought you would never let me in!"

"Yeah whatever…now where's my tie?" came my disinterested reply. Emerging from behind Maka's back was a black tie that was quickly placed around my neck. Taking the two ends I fumbled while trying to tie them together.

"Here let me do it." chuckled Maka. Softly smacking my hands away I watched in fascination as she began to loop the two ends together, beginning to form the knot. Barely above a whisper could I faintly hear her whisper my name questioningly. Her posture was slouched and her gaze fixated intently on the task at hand.

"Hm, what is it Maka?" I was slightly tense wondering what was up with her sudden change of mood.

"Do…do you ever think I'll ever be happy?" Sighing she adjusted the knot before letting her hands slip away.

"Maka-" my hand reached towards her.

Shaking her head she gave a cracked smile before pushing my hand away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that…it was out of place. I just always thought that we would end up together, because hey that's what everyone else expected right? I guess I never learned how to differentiate between love and friendship. Soul…I messed everything up and you know what's the worst part, I don't even know if I ever truly loved you the way I thought I did, looking back on it maybe it was a fogged judgment, but… Does that mean that I will find someone else or am I destined to just be alone…to suffer the pain that I put you and Kid through? I'm scared…I'm confused. I don't know what's what anymore and that's what terrifies me the most. Everything that I used to think has changed so much and it's like a light has been shined on my beliefs and revealed truths that I could not see in the dark. You see Soul…it seems that maybe I was in that dark the whole time, my thoughts skewed. And from all this I see that maybe life is just…" She chuckled ruefully. "… Some twisted game we have to endure, when finally we win as we take our last sinful breath. You know that saying; it's all fun in games until somebody falls in love?"

Taking a pause she finally looked at me, and only then could I see the true torture she was going through. Everything she believed was falling to pieces right before her eyes.

"That's when life falls apart and you truly realize that…there is no hell after we die, because we are already being forced to live in it. As soon as we believe we find something to live for in this world, something or someone to love everything falls apart; the walls crumble and then can we see that there is no happy ending. Everything is lost, but who is to say these ideas I have aren't also shrouded by the darkness and just as wrong as my previous ideas…I just don't know what to believe anymore and that…that's what scares me the most… So I ask again…do you think I can ever be happy again?"

Reaching out I pulled her into a hug. "Maka, you will be happy again, I know it. Sometimes we let the pressure of others delude us into confusing love and friendship, but love isn't the problem of our life. If anything it's when we find that special something or someone that we are able to find real happiness. When you locate that person that was put here for you, everything will almost seem clearer, and you just have this feeling that they do understand you and that they will stand with you through thick and thin whether they are aware of it or not. Don't you see Maka? Love in the end is what keeps us sane."

Shocked realization was stamped on her face, and I knew that finally someone had made her understand. Clapping her on the shoulder I added light heartedly, "Now go get ready for the dance. I hope you weren't expecting to not go, 'cause I can't win my shinigami back by myself." A small smile graces her lips before she added quietly, "Thank you Soul…for everything."

**000**

~Kid's Point of View~

"Kid, I swear to God, if you aren't down here in five minutes, then Patty and I are leaving without you!" shouted an impatient Liz. Upstairs I fumbled with my tie trying to make it as symmetrical as possible.

"Liz, just hold on I'm- Dammit why won't you stay perfectly center!" Giving a hard tug, I finally got the knot to stay in place and began to head downstairs to my awaiting weapons.

When the soft pattering of my feet coming down the stairs could be heard Liz was about to snap at me again, but her mouth fell agape when she saw me. "Aw, Kid you look so cute!" chirped Patty, while jumping up and down in place.

"Wow Kid, you look great…Black*Star will be floored when he sees you." I was dawning a white tux, accented with black lapels and buttons. Underneath was a deep plum colored shirt, and finished with a simple black tie. I couldn't help but redden at the compliment, before letting my gaze fall to the ground, and frowning slightly.

"Yeah, Black*Star will like it…" I sighed, but not wanting my weapons to notice my change of mood I quickly shook my head and smiled up at them. "We should probably get going if we are going to make it in time."

**000**

As soon as we arrived I noticed a head of blue hair bounding towards us over the crowd of other students. 'Here we go…'

"Kid!" came a booming voice, before the approaching figure broke from the crowd and came into view. Immediately upon seeing me the meister halted in his tracks and just stared. I could feel my face heating up at the fixated look that Black*Star was giving me. "Is something wrong?" stuttered my confused voice.

For once the rambunctious boy was at a loss of words and barely managed to sputter, "It's…well…you look really hot Kid." The heat in my face only seemed to intensify at the compliment, but not necessarily in a good way. You know when there's a person that likes you and follows you spewing compliments, but you don't like them; and instead of blushing because you enjoy the compliment you do so because you feel really uncomfortable and sick to your stomach since you don't want to hear those kinds of words from that person? Well that's exactly what was happening now. I managed to stutter awkward thanks before suggesting we head inside the gym anyways. Of course as soon as I did so Liz and Patty suggested they should leave us two alone…lucky me. And so Black*Star gripped my arm and began to lead me towards the inside of the dance. When inside I quickly excused myself, by saying I needed to use the restroom. 'At least it'll buy me a few minutes away from him…'

~Soul's Point of View~

Hell I was nervous by now, we just entered the school's gym and already surrounding us were loads of students chatting and grinding to current pop music. Scanning the crowd my sight landed on a head of black hair with three distinct white stripes on top. "Kid…" Maka gave me an encouraging push forward that was all I needed before I was pushing through teens trying to get to the meister. Catching up I gently tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Swiftly turning around the shinigami looked slightly panicked before recognition manifested his face and a prominent blush bloomed on his delicate features. Now that I got a good look at him, Kid looked..."beautiful…"

"What…?"

Catching my slip up, I chuckled quickly, "Ah, nothing…um but Kid I-"

"There you are Kid, you've been gone for a little while and-" Black*Star froze in his tracks sending me an icy glare. "What are you doing Soul? Haven't I told you to stay away?" He gritted out. Slipping an arm around Kid's shoulder he swiftly whisked an uncomfortable looking Kid away.

'Asshole…'

~Kid's Point of View~

"Kid can we go somewhere quieter; this noise is starting to give me a head ache." Questioned Black*Star. Not giving much thought to it I shrugged my shoulders, signaling that I didn't mind; to be honest the noise was getting to me to. Not to mention I needed to get away from Soul. Though he did look really good, and what he said…was he calling me beautiful? Just thinking about it made me flustered. The way he said it wasn't in a perverse way or in a superficial sense, but it was almost like we was seeing all of me and not just the outside… It made me feel…special. Smiling slightly I didn't pay attention as Black*Star wound through the hallways of the empty school.

~Soul's Point of View~

As soon as the pair was swallowed up by the crowd of dancers I moved towards the punch bowl, where Maka was standing. When she locked eyes with me she had this panicked look, causing me to quicken my pace towards her. When in a close enough distance Maka began to speak frantically. "Soul, I just saw Black*Star leave with Kid! And it wasn't to leave the dance, Black*Star led him out the door that leads into the school hallways. It would have been fine, but the way that Black*Star was looking at Kid has me worried; you need to find them now." Just now the current song ended and faded into the next song Firework. My eyes that were currently widened in shock, gained a determined glint and my feet pushed harshly against the floor propelling me towards the door. Slamming the double doors open I pounded down the hallways. I could still hear the music from hear, even over my pounding heart thrumming in my ears.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
like a house of cards,  
one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

~Kid's Point of View~

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Even from this distance I could still hear the music playing, though it was faint; one of my favorite songs too… what a shame. I was pulled out of my thoughts though by Black*Star opening a door to an empty music room? "Why'd we come here?" I asked carefully, pulling away from Black*Star slightly to observe the room.

"Kid, I can't wait any longer…" Sensing that something was wrong with that remark I whirled around just in time for Black*Star to grab my wrists and pin me against one of the walls.

Trying to keep myself calm, though I probably wasn't very convincing I stared down the blue haired boy. "What are you doing? Let me go now Black*Star." Instead of a response a leg slid in between mine and pressed against my crotch. Any calm cool façade I possessed before diminished in those mere seconds and panic over took me. Struggling I tried to break free from Black*Star's grip, but instead the leg started moving against me.

I wanted to puke. This was not what I wanted in the slightest. Seeing as to the fact that I wasn't going to be able to escape physically I resorted to the only other option I had left.  
"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! Black*Star get off!" I spat venomously while trying to shirk away from the boy to the best of my abilities.

"Kid there's no use screaming," came his steady reply, while his head began inching closer to mine. "This is a music room, the walls are all sound proof." Giving a smirk, he moved in the rest of the way before placing his mouth on top of mine and plunging his tongue into my mouth.

~Maka's Point of View~

_You__don't__have__to__feel__like__a__waste__of__space  
You're__original,__cannot__be__replaced  
If__you__only__knew__what__the__future__holds  
After__a__hurricane__comes__a__rainbow_

_Maybe__your__reason__why__all__the__doors__are__closed  
So__you__could__open__one__that__leads__you__to__the__perfect__road  
Like__a__lightning__bolt,__your__heart__will__glow  
And__when__it's__time,__you'll__know_

You_just__gotta__ignite,__the__light,__and__let__it__shine  
Just__own__the__night__like__the__4th__of__July_

Smiling mournfully I watched Soul's receding figure till he vanished through the double doors. 'There he goes…I hope everything works out…' Standing up from my leaning position against the punch table I slowly migrated towards the exit. My work was done, I should just go home.

I felt my foot take its first step out into the chilly winter air, but was stopped by a warm hand on my shoulder. Just by that small contact I felt a spark ripple through me, causing my body to tingle. It felt…nice.

"Maka…I…um…I don't know how to deal with this, but would you… dance with me…?" Emerald eyes widening in recognition, I glanced back to see Chrona's hand on my shoulder.

Allowing a small smile to grace my lips I turned towards him nodding my head. Giving a warm smile in return, I felt my stomach flutter…What was this feeling? A hand intertwined with mine as I was pulled gently towards the dance floor, and again I felt that shocking sensation. I actually felt…happy.

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

~Soul's Point of View~

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

I could feel myself getting closer, and I urged my body forward, keeping a steady rhythm of my shoes clacking against the linoleum floor.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Just ahead the music room's door was cracked open. The room was a smart move on Black*Star's part, but leave it to an idiot to forget to close the door all the way. My pace quickened and before I knew it I was bursting through the door just in time to see Kid pinned against the wall with Black*Star's tongue down his throat. Immediately the shinigami bit his tongue, but already I was hurtling toward the idiotic ninja, blinded by my fury and jealousy.

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Tackling the boy to the ground, he gave a surprised yelp before my fist collided with his face, creating a sickening cracking noise. "You bastard, how could you do something like this to him? Don't ever. Touch. Him. Again. Got it?" Emphasizing each word with a punch I finally was able to gain some composure and push myself off Black*Star, whose face was beginning to swell as we speak. "Now get the hell out of hear before I do worse!" roared my voice. Scrambling to his feet the boy stumbled out of the room in record time, knowing that for once he couldn't win this.

_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Immediately my attention turned to Kid who was huddled against the wall starring at me in shock. Gently I moved towards him crouching down to his level before cupping his face gently. "Kid please, please believe me when I tell you that I'm sorry. I never meant for anything to happen with Maka and…" A blush began to form across my face when I thought about what I was supposed to tell him. "I know this is going to sound somewhat…awkward, but here's what happened that day. I went out to celebrate after we…you know…um did it, cause' I was really happy that we were finally together." At this the shinigami began to blush profoundly. Pausing for a second I took in the cute expression, before clearing my throat to continue. "Apparently I had too much to drink and well I got drunk. After that I didn't know what happened, but Maka told me something today. She said that when we were doing…that, that when I…er...finished I was calling your name, so I think that I thought it was you that whole time and was just to wasted to tell the difference."

Kid just stared at me blankly before saying evenly. "And you're going to trust what Maka says?" I wanted to mentally slap myself; of course he didn't trust Maka, he hates her guts. How do I- "Then again why would she say that if she didn't feel any remorse…" Kid seemed to be asking himself more than me.

Coughing lightly to gain his attention I added, "Kid I really think she feels guilty. I could see it in her eyes, everything she has done is coming back to her…and I think it's tearing her apart. So that's why I trust what she says." Kid looked slightly uncomfortable, but otherwise he seemed to somewhat understand the situation. 'I might just have a chance at winning him back!'

"Soul…do you remember when I told you about the wounds you gave me and how even if they heal there will always be a scar to remind me? It's because of that that I can't trust you completely. How do I know that someone else won't pull you away from me again? And that scar is ripped open again?" That day came flooding back to me. When he completely rejected me and I had lost hope…I remembered.

This couldn't be it though I had to do something to win him back I-"Kid, do you think that I haven't suffered from those wounds to?" I stared at him hard and gripped both his shoulders with my hands. "Those scars mean the hurt is gone Kid, the wound is healed, over in done with. The reason the scars remain though is too remind us not to make that mistake again, not give up completely." Desperation began to seep in my voice at this point; I knew that if he rejected me now, then it really was over. "Kid…I love you so much, and I don't think you know how much it killed me to see you like this. I want you to be happy…I want…I want-" Pulling him close I stared straight into his honey colored eyes trying to search for some kind of answer, but not seeing anything. That's when I snapped, yanking against my chest I held him in a tight hug, savoring the feeling of holding him again. My voice barely reached above a whisper…

~Kid's Point of View~

"I don't want to let you go." My body froze at this…perhaps; perhaps Soul is right about what he said. Maybe I could give him another chance…right? Because I…love him. A smile grew on my face at that thought. Reaching up I wound my arms around Soul and returned the embrace with just as much force as Soul. Nuzzling my face in his neck I was getting drunk on his sent. God I missed him. An unsure voice broke my train of thoughts "K-kid?"

"Soul, I-I don't want to let you go either." I murmured beginning to slightly lean back so that I could see his eyes. A small crooked grin shown on Soul's face, and we just stared at each other smiling like idiots. Because that's all we needed, words weren't necessary anymore, just having this time together was enough for us. Slowly I found my face drawing closer to Soul's until our lips connected into a simple closed mouth kiss. It was mind blowing this time…even better than our first kiss. Pulling away our faces both mirrored the same surprised expression.

"That was-"I began.

"Amazing…" came a breathless Soul. Snapping out of our stupor Soul slid over to lean against the near wall before pulling me into his lap, causing me to evoke an embarrassing squeak and a prominent blush. Soul gave a chuckle at the sight.

"I missed seeing you like that." 'I missed you holding me…' We stayed like that for a while, listening to the faint pumping of the music, basking in each others presence.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Shifting slightly he made me lean up before standing to face me. 'Dammit I was enjoying that.' Once again my breath was taken away though as I gazed at the weapon before me. Giving his signature crooked shark grin, which I haven't seen in forever, he presented his hand and asked simply,

"May I have this dance?"


	20. Thank you

**A/N: Well it's over guys, and I'm so sorry it took me so long, but I hope you'll forgive me since I finished it(: Sorry to disappoint if you wanted a lemon at the end, but I felt that the moment should remain sweet and simple, and I won't be making a sequel. If I write another SoulxKid story it will be a new plot, but like everyone else I've been sucked into the Hetalia fandom and am thinking about writing a story with the pairings USUK, PruCan, Spamano, etc. Anyways just thank you all for what you have done, I really wouldn't have gone anywhere with this story if it wasn't for your support throughout it. You are what inspired me to write and I love you guys for that, so thanks(: **

**On another note I have a Deviant account! (xXxReni-ChanxXx) So look me up! I'm thinking of posting up some SoulxKid drawings soon, so be on the look out for that! :D**

**~Thank you~**


End file.
